Hey ! On se capte ?
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella Swan n'a pas d'amis et cherche à se consoler sur internet. Qui va t-elle rencontrer, et de quoi vont-ils parler? Ne jamais répéter ce qui s'y passe est une des lois.
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de « Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se connecte ?'**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**L'œuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber ?est une création géniale de Xo-ILoveEdward-oX .net/u/1618909/Xo-ILoveEdward-oX **_ **_et de Lucytheslut .net/u/1574345/lucytheslut_**

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé :**_

_**Bella Swan n'a pas d'amis et cherche à se consoler sur internet. Qui va t-elle rencontrer, et de quoi vont-ils parler? Ne jamais répéter ce qui s'y passe est une des lois.**_

+*+*+*+

Histoire complète en 22 chapitres

+*+*+*+

Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)

**Chapitre 01.**

_HardAsStone (Nota :Dur comme de la pierre) :_

_JessieGirl666 aimerait commencer une conversation privée avec vous, accepter?_

_ACCEPT__

_JessieGirl666 : Hey_

_HardAsStone : Hey, comment vas?_

_JessieGirl666 : Rien de spé. M'ennuies. Et toi? Quels sont tes ASL (Nota : Age. Sexe. location)_

_HardAsStone : 18/ M/ USA_

_JessieGirl666 : 18/ F/ USA. On se connecte?_

_HardAsStone : Sûr. Tu choisis le lieu?_

_JessieGirl666 : OK. Je ferme les portes de la chambre. Enroule mes bras autour de ton cou._

_HardAsStone : Me penches et t'embrasse brutalement. M'immisce dans ta bouche et y glisse ma langue._

_JessieGirl666 : Fais courir mes mains dans tes cheveux, t'embrasse encore plus fort en retour, gémis doucement. Mes mains commencent à déboutonner ta chemise._

_HardAsStone : Te laisse diriger. Recule un peu, fais passer ta chemise au dessus de ta tête._

_JessieGirl666 : Défais mon soutif._

_HardAsStone : M'assois sur le lit, les jambes écartées, encore pas mal habillé._

_JessieGirl666 : Me mets à genoux devant toi, pose ma main sur ta braguette, te caresse en te sentant durcir sous mes mains. Enfin descends ta braguette et retire ton pantalon et ton boxer._

_HardAsStone : mets ma tête en arrière et laisse échapper un gémissent guttural._

_JessieGirl666 : Je mets ton sexe dans ma bouche, léchant le bout pour commencer, le rend humide de salive, le glissant au fond de ma bouche aussi profond que possible. Je masse sa base, et pompe de haut en bas tout le long de ton sexe. Je le sens s'étirer dans ma bouche._

_HardAsStone : Je jouis. Je penche ton cou, bois ton sang. Tu meurs._

_HardAsStone s'est déconnecté __

OK, donc c'était une putain de chose à faire. Et alors? Elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres que je vire de mon pc. Elle n'est rien pour moi, et je ne suis rien pour elle, à part un moyen d'évacuer. Elle va être saoulée durant une minute, puis ira commencer une autre conversation avec un autre mec. D'ailleurs j'ai finis. Elle était ma troisième conversation ce soir, alors ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps. Pourquoi continuer à parler une fois que j'ai fini?

Ce sont toutes les choses que je me dis pour dissoudre la culpabilité que je ressens. Bien sûr, la culpabilité qui accompagne ces actions est minimale par rapport à celle que je ressentirais si cette situation n'était pas virtuelle.

En fait, notre petite session de cybersexe se serait surement produite, mot pour mot.

Elle aurait été toute chaude et inquiète, voulant me rendre heureux car elle pense qu'elle a de la chance d'être avec moi, elle me sucerait, je l'a tuerais, que ça soit exprès ou accidentellement durant l'orgasme, et là j'aurai bu son sang. Et je me serais détesté.

Ça aurait pu se faire, car je suis un vampire.

Je vous laisse une minute pour digérer l'info.

…

Vous êtes OK? Cool.

Mon nom est Edward Cullen, j'ai cent ans, ou dix huit. Ça dépend à qui je parle. Mes frères et sœurs ont tous trouvé le bonheur avec leurs conjoints. Moi non. Je ne me plains pas, vraiment, je suis assez bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de partenaire. Ma main droite fait un tout aussi bon boulot, sans toutes ces implications émotionnelles.

Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée sont généralement gentils au sujet de mon... habitude. Ils savent, évidemment, et Carlisle a même eu la courtoisie de me faire assoir et de m'expliquer ce qu'est cette 'Action naturelle sans répréhension morale'.

Bien évidemment, je suis victime des blagues des mes frangins. Ils connaissent mes excursions nocturnes sur internet aussi. Il serait impossible pour eux de ne pas le savoir. Entre Alice et ses visions, Jasper sentant mes émotions lorsque je me finis et, la curiosité naturelle de Rose et Emmett, c'est impossible à cacher. Sans compter que j'ai déjà casser trois portables dans les deux dernières semaines.

Et j'étais prudent.

Alors imaginez ce que ça serait si j'avais vraiment couché avec cette Jessica.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'utilise des chats pour … me défouler.

C'est facile. Je le fait depuis que les chats ont été inventés, ou du moins qu'ils sont devenus courants. Bien que les humains sont assez ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Le typique « insérer le stick A dans le trou B » devient rapidement fastidieux. C'est pourquoi, je vais généralement dans les chats réservés aux fétichistes de vampire. Maintenant ces mecs savent comment s'amuser. Ils ne sont même pas dérangés lorsque je leurs donne de ma typique déconnexion (vous y avez assisté juste avant). Ils pensent que cette merde est sacrément olé olé.

Désolé, normalement je n'emploie pas ce genre de phrase comme 'Sacrement olé olé'. Internet me bouffe le crane.

Maintenant, vous devez certainement vous dire _'Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne les tues pas, n'est ce pas ce que les vampires font?'_

La réponse est non. Je ne bois pas de sang humain, uniquement animal. C'est pourquoi je suis forcé de m'avilir en utilisant de la stimulation technologique. Si je tente d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec de simples mortels, ils seraient inévitablement morts.

Encourageant hein ? Tant de passion pour la typique cigarette après le sexe, je saute cette étape et vous envoies directement à la morgue.

Encore une raison pour laquelle j'utilise internet.

Je suis vierge.

Encore une minute pour accepter cette info?

Ne me méprenez pas, j'ai pas mal d'offres de la part de différentes femmes vampires (et même d'un mec ou deux) et je ne peux éviter d'être la cible des humains, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir de relations sexuelles. Avec personne.

Mon frère Emmett ne cesse de me dire que j'aurai bien besoin de 'tirer un coup'. Il en a même fait un de ses objectifs dans la vie. Et ce malgré le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Si jamais je ressens l'envie de m'engager sexuellement, je souhaite que ce soit avec quelqu'un avec qui j'ai un réel engagement.

Pas juste une putain d'un bar quelconque.

Quelqu'un qui lit de la musique classique, qui lit de vrais livres, qui m'apprécierait pour ce que je suis, et pas juste pour le sexe. Quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour y aller lentement, de préférence une vierge comme moi.

Malheureusement, une fille comme ça n'existe pas dans ce monde, croyez moi. J'ai lu dans un grand nombre d'esprits féminin pour le savoir. Je suppose que d'ici à ce que la femme parfaite se présente, ça sera juste moi et mon mac.

+**+**+**

_**Alors voilà un tout autre challenge...**_

_**j'espère que vous allez aimer cette FF.**_

_**Elle est très particulière, comme toutes celles que j'ai déjà traduites. Mais faites moi confiance elle vaut le détour. Je vous ai souvent surpris par mes choix alors détendez vous et laissez vous porter.**_

_**Ça me change les idées en plus.**_

_**Ce chapitre est écrit par lucy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se connecte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 02.**_

_LittleB (Nota : PetiteB)...__

_LittleB :_

_Attente accord de LostPuppy (Nota : Chiot perdu) pour commencer la discussion__

La fenêtre pop up s'ouvre. Le pseudo me semble assez innocent.

_LittleB : Hey ! Ça va?_

_LostPuppy : ASL ?_

_LittleB : c'est quoi ça ?_

_LostPuppy : Age/Sexe/Location_

_LittleB : 18/ Femme/ USA. Et toi?_

_LostPuppy : 18/ M/ USA. On se connecte? Tu peux choisir l'endroit._

_LittleB : Hum... tu peux, si tu... est chaud pour le faire...._

_LostPuppy : Oh, je suis bien plus que chaud. T'attache aux montants du lit, monte dessus, te chevauche._

_LittleB : gémis comme si c'était douloureux, même si en fait ça me plait beaucoup._

_LostPuppy : descends ton pantalon le long de tes jambes à une lenteur agonisante._

_LittleB : Secoues mes jambes pour essayer de le faire descendre plus vite._

_LostPuppy : te gifle la joue. Je dirige. Retires ta culotte et lèche ton sexe._

_LittleB : mes hanches se cambrent automatiquement en avant._

_LostPuppy : pose mes mains de chaque coté de tes hanches et te presse sur le lit pour finir mon travail._

_LittleB : Jouis dans ta bouche._

_LostPuppy : bien trop vite à mon goût... retires mes propres vêtements et m'installe sur ton corps._

_LittleB : m'étires pour essayer de t'embrasser._

_LostPuppy : repousses ta tête contre le lit et arrache ta chemise en utilisant rien d'autre que mes dents._

_LittleB : gémis un frisson de froid._

_LostPuppy : retire le soutien gorge et prends instantanément un de tes tétons tout dur dans ma bouche, masse l'autre avec ma main._

_LittleB : gémis et apprécie les sensations._

_LostPuppy : Ferme ta gueule putain de salope._

_LittleB : …_

_LostPuppy : Me positionne devant toi et m'insère aussi fort que je peux._

_LittleB : Cri de douleur._

_LostPuppy : t'ignore et continue de te pénétrer aussi fort que possible._

_LostPuppy s'est déconnecté__

Oh merde.... c'est horrible... jamais plus... jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais plus... je veux dire... il s'est déconnecté avant même de jouir... je dois vraiment être mauvaise. Je me déconnecte de mon compte et retire le site de mes favoris.

OK, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je fais... ça. Ben en réalité c'est ma première fois. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez le deviner par le fait que je n'étais pas très douée de toutes façons. J'ai rejoint ce site dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un, je veux dire... c'est pas meetic, mais, quand même, ça marche de la même façon non?

Dans le fond, même sans compter le lycée, je n'ai pas d'amis, pas un. Ça devenait si grave que j'ai déménagé de Phœnix, où je vivais avec ma mère, à Forks avec Charlie, mon père, dans l'espoir de m'en faire quelques uns. Mais les choses ici sont pires que ce qu'elles étaient à la maison.

Ici, je ne suis pas qu'ignorée. Ici, je suis projetée contre les casiers, j'ai mes livres renversés et affublée de surnoms débiles.. et le tout dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon dix huitième anniversaire. Mon père, ma mère et mon beau père ont bien sûr tous oubliés. Je suis malade et fatiguée de tout ça. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Est ce que je ne vaut pas le coup qu'on se souvienne de moi? Apparemment le jour de ma naissance n'apporte rien que le souvenir d'une mauvaise erreur dans l'esprit de mes parents. Alors ils ont choisis de l'ignorer. Je suis surprise qu'ils n'aient pas ignoré toute mon existence honnêtement. Charlie aurait pu si ce n'était pour le fait que je suis chargée de cuisiner. Au fond je ne suis qu'un cuisinier à temps complet qui vit ici pour lui.

Alors, lorsque je suis relevée de mes 'fonctions', je vais dans ma chambre et allume mon pc portable.

Je surfe à la recherche d'une librairie avec un exemplaire des 'Hauts du Hurlevent', vu que le mien est complètement usé maintenant. C'est là qu'un pop up est apparu. C'est un lien direct vers le site de chat porno. Je le ferme et quitte mon site de recherche.

Je me rappelle ensuite d'un morceau que René avait l'habitude de jouer pour mon anniversaire, quand elle s'en souciait encore. Clair de Lune. J'ai eu l'envie subite de l'écouter, juste histoire de me rappeler les bons moments. Je retourne donc sur mon site de recherche pour un magasin de CD. Il n'y en a qu'un par ici, à Port Angelès, et je ne me sens pas de conduire jusque là pour me rendre compte qu'ils ne l'ont pas. L'endroit suivant est Seattle. Je regarde sur leur site, lorsque le pop up réapparait. Plutôt que le fermer, cette fois, je le regarde une minute. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Et je me suis enregistrée.

Vous savez ensuite comment ça s'est passé...mal.

Je veux dire, honnêtement, est ce si dur de trouver un mec qui m'aimerait, pour... ben, moi? Un gars avec qui avoir une conversation intelligente? Que quelque chose passe dans sa tête autre que le sexe le sexe le sexe le sexe le sexe? Bien sûr que non. Si c'était le cas, ils ne seraient pas sur ce type de sites de toutes les façons. Ils sont à la bibliothèque, à la fac ou à l'hôpital. Pas ici. Pas là où je regarde.

Je viens de réaliser que je ne vous ai rien dit à mon sujet. OK, c'est un mensonge. Je vous ai dit les bases de l'histoire de ma vie. Mais je ne vous ai pas dit ce que je fais ou à quoi je ressemble.

Je suis l'archétype de la fille moyenne. Environ 1m65. Brune. Pale comme la neige. Vraiment mince. Je porte que des vêtements larges, je préfère être à l'aise plutôt qu'avoir 'l'air bonne'. Je ne traine pas dans les centres commerciaux, en même temps, je déteste ça. Je reste dans ma chambre à lire et à relire. La seule chose que je fais en dehors de ça c'est écouter de la musique. La musique et la lecture sont ma vie. Je pense que je trouve du réconfort dedans, car restons honnête, ils sont tous basés sur l'amour et, je suppose que ça me donne l'espoir qu'un jour je trouverai l'amour.

J'évite toute la musique datant d'après les années quatre vingt, parce que la plupart on des paroles suggestives. Avec les livres, c'est pareil, je veux dire, n'interprétez pas mes propos, j'adore Harry Potter autant que le jeune d'à côté... ben ouais... qui ne prendrais pas en compte le mec qui joue Cédric Diggory? Appétissant... passons. Je lis principalement des classiques. Roméo et Juliette, Orgueil et Préjugés, Les Hauts du Hurlevent, Mansfield Park... Mais pas Blue Blood (_Nota : Sang Bleu, Argent et vampire de manhattan en français)_, Artemis Fowl ou Eragon.

Honnêtement, il y a t il un seul gars ici bas qui pourrait m'apprécier? Je l'admet, je suis bizarre mais, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, quelque part, un garçon, qui pourrait m'aimer pour moi, et moi seul. Le seul problème est, qu'ils ne sont tangiblement pas sur ce site.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**voilà pour le nouveau chapitre...**_

_**alors qu'en pensez vous? Ça intrigue n'est ce pas ??!!**_

_**merci pour vos coms !**_

_**Un petit problème au sujet du titre :**_

_**comment traduiriez vous « wanna cyber? » parce que les choix tels que 'tu veux chatter?' ça fait vraiment pas classe (Oui je fais partie des fans de classe/pas classe)... oui Beavis 'n' Butthead sont pas loin avec des blagues dignes du collège.**_

_**c'est pour ça que j'ai les options 'on se connecte?' ou alors 'on se capte?' dites moi ce que vous en penser et je modifierais le titre en conséquence.**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 03.**_

Bienvenu dans un nouvel épisode du Lycée de l'enfer, avec Bella Swan.

Je déteste absolument le lycée de Forks. Mais alors tout à son sujet. Et tout ce qui le concerne me déteste aussi.

Des sportifs (Mike et Cie en passant par les studieux (Tyler et Cie, par les salopes (Jessica, Lauren et cie.). Merde, je suis presque sûre que même les rats de bibliothèque (Angela, Ben et Cie) ne m'aiment pas non plus. Pas de la haine, ils sont au dessus de ça. Voyons voir, il y a aussi les émos que je méprise, les étudiants étrangers qui eux me méprisent, et les Goths -_à ne pas confondre avec les émos_- que je méprise car ils me méprisent, et ensuite il y a... attendez.

Il y a une personne dans toute l'école que je ne déteste pas. Il ne m'aime pas, mais dans son cas, lui et sa famille semblent ne pas aimer grand monde. Ils sont assis dans un coin à l'heure du repas, et personne ne passe près d'eux. Ils ne se parlent même pas entre eux, ou si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas le remarquer de l'endroit où je suis assise. Ils sont tous superbes. Avec une peau très très pale -_bien plus que la mienne_- et des yeux dorés couleur de miel absolument dévastateurs. Le mec en question est encore plus splendide. Sans oublier intelligent _-il n'a que des A+-_ et sérieux -_je peux le voir à ses yeux_- et... parfait. Chaque fois que je le vois, ou quelqu'un de sa famille, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêvasser à son sujet.

C'est à ça que je pense alors que je suis assise toute seule dans la cafeteria pour déjeuner. Sans mentionner quelques fantasmes limite libidineux. Pendant un moment je me demande ce que les conversations de la nuit dernière, avec LostPuppy auraient donnés avec lui. Je n'aurais pas repoussé l'idée de toutes ces actions, ces cris et tout ce qui a suivit -_que j'ai apprécié plus que je ne veux l'admettre_- si c'est avec lui.

Jasper Hale.

+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Je suis assis dans la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner. Si c'est pas une période inutile pour ma famille et moi. Tout ce que l'on fait est d'être assis là, on parle même pas vraiment. Ou si on le fait, c'est trop rapide pour que qui que ce soit l'entendre sauf nous. Je scanne la salle distraitement, écoutant les pensées des uns et des autres.

Les sportifs pensent à la prochaine beuverie, les plus sérieux se demandant comment cela va affecter leur jeu ce week end. Futile. Les studieux pensent à leurs notes, même si les gars de ce groupe pensent surtout aux filles. Comme toujours. Les salopes pensent principalement à elles mêmes, bien sur, avec quelques pauses momentanées pour penser des choses odieuses sur les autres. Évidemment, comment auraient elles gagnées ce surnom adoré. Les rats de bibliothèque pensent à... ben, des livres. Oh! Attendez ! Ben a prévu de dormir avec Angela ce week end. C'est bien. Continuons. Les émos pensent à de la musique. Les Goths pensent au fait que leurs vies sont merdiques. Les étudiants étrangers descendent la culture américaine. Si on peut dire que ce que nous américains appelons culture peut être comparé à d'autres lieux. Hmmm.. quoi d'autre... oh! La fille calme dans le coin. Généralement je passe outre, ses pensées sont toujours les mêmes...

_... criant, pénétrant et tout, ça ne serait pas si mal si c'est avec Jasper. Je me demande si Jasper est dans ce genre de truc. Je doute qu'Alice le soit. Je me demande s'il est fétichiste. Je serais partante pur tout ce qu'il y a d'excentrique tant qu'il est concerné..._

Je me retire aussi vite que possible. Cette fille est bien plus que BIZARRE ! Et venant de moi ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose.

« Hey Jasper. ». Il me regarde.

« Oui. »

« Elle pense encore à toi. ».

Alice intervient. « La fille qui porte toujours ces tenues horribles? ».

« Ouais. Elle. Elle se demande si tu fais des trucs excentriques. ». Je lui fait un petit sourire narquois. Jasper jette un regard vers la fille.

« Écoutes, mec, me dis pas ce genre de chose, OK? J'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir. ».

J'acquiesce. C'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi. Je vais juste éviter son esprit durant un moment. J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses non plus.

+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Après les cours, je rentre dans mon monstrueux camion. Je suppose que je devrais me considérer comme chanceuse d'en avoir un. Je l'ai eu seulement parce qu'un ami de mon père lui a donné. Vu que lui a déjà son véhicule de patrouille. Je rentre dans la maison, et me dirige dans la cuisine. Il y a une note sur la table.

_Bella_

_Appel du boulot. Rentre tard. À manger dans les placards._

_Papa._

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Charlie, bien sur. Ce n'est pas qu'il est mauvais. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais eu à penser à moi comme une fille, donc il ne le fait pas. Au moins je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui préparer à diner pour ce soir. J'attrape quelques pop tarts d'un des placards et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit, et recommence à relire Mansfield Park un petit moment.

Mais quelque chose me préoccupe.

Mon ordinateur. J'ai vraiment envie de retourner sur ce site. Qui sait, peut être que cette fois, je vais passer un bon moment. On ne sait jamais pas vrai? Alors je le mets en marche, et après un peu d'attente -_qui m'a semblé une éternité_- je me lance.

Www.[...]cyberchat[...]com_

On me donne les options pour différentes salles de discussion. Voyons voir... il y a un salon pour les personnes entre 18 et 22 ans, c'est là où je suis allée la dernière fois. Il y a le salon plus jeune, plus âgé. Le salon créatures mythiques, le salon SM, le salon Lesbien, le salon Gay... hébé ça en fait des salons... au moins vingt différents salons. Peut être devrais je tenter quelque chose de différent. Les créatures mythiques, possible? J'ai toujours été un peu curieuse à ce sujet.... je me demande ce que ça doit être de coucher avec un loup garou.

Je me connecte avec le pseudo LittleB.

_LittleB : HardAsStone aimerait commencer une conversation privée avec vous, accepter?_

Merde, si ça c'est pas rapide.

_ACCEPT__

_HardAsStone : Hé LittleB, quel genre de jeu te branche?_

Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce que je dois dire. Je suis trop nouvelle là dedans.

_LittleB : Je suis partante pour tout. Veux tenter de nouvelles choses. Et toi?_

_HardAsStone : tu veux jouer aux vampires?..._

+*+*+*

_**Être à la place de Bella – mode no life- non merci**_

_**Être à la place d'Edward – ma main droite est ma meilleure amie- non merci**_

_**Être à la place de Jasper – une lycéenne lubrique me mate à l'heure du déjeuner- ça n'a pas de prix !**_

_**Je vous jure cette histoire est tellement dingue que ça me détend de la traduire...**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 4.**_

**BPOV**

Vampire? Pourquoi pas... j'espérais plus pour un loup garou en entrant dans ce salon, mais bon les vampires sont cool aussi.

_LittleB : aucun problème._

_HardAsStone : excellent, prénom/ASL?_

_LittleB : Izzy, 18/F/USA_

_HardAsStone : Anthony, 18/M/USA_

_HardAsStone : où est ce que tu veux le faire?_

_LittleB : Où penses tu que je veux le faire?_

_HardAsStone : Mon cercueil ou le tien?_

_LittleB : Le tien. T'embrasses passionnément. Emmêles mes mains dans tes cheveux et te pousse à l'intérieur de ton cercueil, m'installe sur toi, chevauchant ton bassin, mes lèvres toujours sur les tiennes._

_HardAsStone : ne casse pas notre connexion. J'arrache ta chemise, défaits ton soutif, et prends tes seins rebondis dans mes mains, les caresse._

_LittleB : Gémis en retirant mes mains de ta tête seulement pour commencer à doucement déboutonner ta chemise._

_HardAsStone : nous inverse et retire une de mes mains de ta poitrine pour la remplacer par ma bouche, suçant le sein aussi fort que je peux sans le mordre. Descends mon autre main sur le devant de ton jeans, le déboutonne et le glisse le long de tes jambes._

_LittleB : Gémis encore plus fort, non seulement à la sensation sur mon sein, mais par le frisson qui parcourt mes jambes, que j'entoure autour de tes hanches. Je ramène mes mains pour atteindre ton pantalon, le défait e t le fait descendre en utilisant mes propres jambes._

_HardAsStone : soupire grâce à toi, et passe ma bouche sur ton autre sein, et pose ma main sur le sein libre._

_LittleB : Nous retourne encore et glisse mon corps et mes mains le long de ton corps, retire ton sous vêtement et ramène ton sexe plein de désir vers ma bouche impatiente._

_HardAsStone : j'halète et pose mes mains sur ta tête, te tenant en place._

_LittleB : Je marque une pause en te suçant le sexe, le mord et suce jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang._

_LittleB s'est déconnectée__

Oh non, Oh non, Oh non... c'est horrible.... c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Faut vraiment que j'arrête... je suis pas douée pour ça, pas du tout. Je veux dire, même lorsque je m'imagine faire ça avec Jasper, ça a l'air horrible, complètement faux.... imaginez si je le fais vraiment...il penserait que je suis un monstre, vu comme je suis mauvaise dans ce genre de truc. Jamais plus, plus jamais. Je ferme la page, laissant internet ouvert. Puis je descends me faire à diner.

Après avoir fait et manger mon sandwich, je remonte dans ma chambre et me reconnecte à ce putain de site. J'ai un message privé, de HardAsStone.

_Izzy,_

_Pourquoi t'es tu déconnectée? Quel est ton mail? Ainsi je pourrais te retrouver à un autre moment. Le mien est cybervamp[...]hotmail[...], envoies moi un message._

_Anthony._

+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

LittleB m'a eue. D'un coté ça me saoule et... de l'autre ça m'excite, le tout en même temps, avec ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille sur ce site qui a les couilles de me mordre et de se déconnecter.

Je me dois de prendre soin de ma... '_condition_'... avant toute chose... en utilisant quelqu'un d'autre, mais, je n'y prête pas autant d'attention que d'habitude. Je suis trop intrigué par LittleB, Izzy, pour me concentrer.

On ne m'a jamais déconnecté dessus avant, quoi qu'il se passe. Je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment. Je lui envoie un message privé. J'attends dix, quinze minutes, rien. Puis arrive une réponse.

_Anthony,_

_mon père est rentré, désolée. Mon mail est notsogracefulswan[...]hotmail[...]. (Nota : swan pas très gracieux, sachant que swan est son nom de famille et aussi un cygne)_

_Izzy._

Au moins je sais qu'elle ne m'ignore pas. Ses parents, évidemment, ne sont pas aussi cool que les miens avec ce genre de truc, mais honnêtement, quels parents le seraient? Carlisle et Esmée ne le seraient pas non plus si je n'avais pas cent sept ans. Mais maintenant, ils doivent me faire confiance.

+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

OK, bon Charlie n'est pas vraiment rentré. Je ne suis pas réellement désolée non plus. Si, en fait pour la pipe virtuelle misérable que j'ai fait à ce gars. Apparemment j'ai tout de même fait quelque chose de bien, sinon je doute hautement qu'il m'aurait envoyé un mail. À part s'il a une bonne dose de pitié. Ceci expliquerait cela. Pure pitié. Je n'aurai pas dû répondre. Il ne va jamais me recontacter.

Mon ordi signale que j'ai un nouveau mail. Venant d'Anthony. Étrange.

_Est ce que ton père est parti? Tu disais USA, quel état? Je promets que je ne vais pas te traquer._

T'y vas direct toi non?

_Non, désolée, il reste pour la nuit. Dois regarder un match de foot ou un truc du genre. Je vis à Washington, et lol, t'as pas intérêt._

Je réponds, je ne sais pourquoi j'en ai envie. Je ne connais pas ce mec et sans aucune raison, je lui fais confiance, flippant pas vrai? J'ai eu un chat sexe avec lui, et maintenant j'ai confiance en lui. Je dois vraiment être une conne.

Je ne lâche pas l'ordi. Je reste là à attendre la réponse.

_Non je le ferais pas, promis. Mais, je vis aussi à Washington. Tu crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontré?_

Washington? Peut être que c'est Jasper. Peut être que je n'ai pas toute cette imagination pour rien.

_Je ne pense pas, je ne me mélange pas._

Sérieusement, de quoi je parles avec ce gars? Je ne connais rien de lui. Juste son prénom Anthony. Je reçois une nouvelle réponse.

_Ouais. Je ne parle pas vraiment à grand monde en dehors de ma famille. Dans mon lycée, ils nous considèrent comme des solitaires, en fait il n'y a qu'une personne à laquelle je peux penser qui est ignorée plus que moi._

Je sais exactement ce que peut ressentir cette personne. De paraître étrange. Je n'ai personne. Parfois j'en viens à manger dans les toilettes des filles, pour apparaître moins seule.

_Wow. C'est moche pour elle. Car je suppose que c'est une fille._

Je regarde quelques images sur internet en attendant sa réponse.

_Ouais, c'est une fille. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle est dingue de mon frère, mais qui sait n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait des télépathes dans le coin._

Je réponds rapidement.

_Ha ha, télépathes._

Et c'est ainsi qu'a débuté ma relation avec Anthony. Il est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, mon seul et unique ami. Et même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Si ça c'est pas pathétique?

+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**merci de votre intérêt pour cette FF.**_

_**Je sais qu'elle change un peu par rapport à d'autres.**_

_**Voir des mots comme HardAsStone se mettre automatiquement sur mon open office me fait un peu peur...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 05**_

Un autre jour, un autre dollar qu'on me vole au déjeuner.

Je me retrouve à me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison, cours devant Charlie et vais droit dans ma chambre. Je vois mon pc et me connecte. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que mon cœur bat vite. Est ce que je peux être excitée? D'aller me connecter? Je dois me reprendre. Anthony est peut être un clochard de soixante ans dans un cyber café. Mais quand même...

Message privé de cybervamp_

__Hey Izzy_

_Hey Anthony_

__Comment s'est passé ta journée?_

_Hé bien, personne ne m'a parlé, ce qui craint, mais je n'ai pas été battue, alors je suppose qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise._

__Ha ha, ouais, la mienne est OK aussi. Je commence à être fatigué de cette routine._

Quelques minutes passent et aucun de nous ne tape quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il se déconnecte, je dois dire quelque chose.

_...Tu veux jouer à un jeu?_

__Quel genre de jeu?_

Je prends une minute. S'il vous plait mon dieu faites qu'il ne se moque pas de moi. Et si je me plante? Et si ce qu'il veut c'est juste un peu plus de chat alors que j'essaie de commencer une vrai conversation?

_20 questions?_

__Ha ha sûr. Je commence. Est ce que tu es vraiment 18/ F/ Wash ?_

_BIEN SUR ! Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas 18/ M/ Wash?_

__... ouais. Et c'est quoi cet email? Not so graceful swan?_

_Je ne suis pas exactement la fille la plus gracieuse du coin... et le tien? Cybervamp?_

__j'aime vraaaaaiment les vampires._

_Vraiment? Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez eux? Et tu n'as pas posé de question._

__ j'en ai marre que tu me piques les miennes :p je ne sais pas ce que j'aime vraiment. C'est juste... je sais pas, un lien. Tu penses surement que je suis un mec bizarre, sans amis, qui porte que du noir, avec du eye liner et des bijoux en crucifix._

_Non. Ben peut être un peu. Mais je suis sûre que tu es un gars parfaitement gentil. :p :p_

« Bella ! ». La voix de Charlie m'appelle du rez de chaussée. « Il est 16h30 ! Quand comptes tu descendre faire à manger? ».

Je ris de ma bêtise. Pendant une seconde, je me suis laissée croire que j'étais une fille normale, qui peut s'évader en flirtant avec un garçon.

__Est ce que tu as des animaux?_

_Je suis trop trop désolée, mais je dois y aller. Mon père m'appelle, c'est l'heure de diner. Et non je n'en ai pas._

__c'est OK. Tu seras connectée demain?_

_Tu veux que je le sois demain?_

__Peut être un peu._

_Cybervamp s'est déconnecté__

_notsogracefulswan s'est déconnectée__

J'ai sauté dans l'escalier -_oui littéralement sauté_- pour aller dans la cuisine. En faisant le diner de Charlie, la seule chose à laquelle je pense est qu'il **veut** encore me parler.

+*+*+*

j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. Normalement je suis éveillée des heures, à me tourner et me retourner, redoutant le lendemain, mais pas cette nuit. D'habitude je dors jusqu'à la derniere minute, saute dans la douche, fais un chignon avec mes cheveux, mets des vêtements confortables et file vers la porte.

Mon réveil ne doit pas sonner avant 8h45 mais aujourd'hui je me réveille à 7h. Je prends mon temps sous la douche, et lorsque j'en sors, je sèche mes cheveux. Oui oui je SECHE et prends soin de mes cheveux. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un sèche cheveux. Après ça, je m'habille, un jeans et un t shirt noir, et je me mets un peu de mascara.

Je suis une femme sauvage.

En marchant dans le lycée, je remarque quelque chose. Les gens me regardent, et je n'y suis pas habituée. D'habitude je fais partie du décor.

Et au déjeuner, je m'assois à ma table habituelle, et une chose des plus bizarre arrive. Quelqu'un vient me parler.

Donc, je suis assise à ma table, pas vraiment toute seul car certains du club d'échec sont assis à l'autre bout. Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé de partir, mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit non plus. Aujourd'hui, j'en étais à la moitié de ma salade Ceasar, que Mike Newton -le roi des sportifs- vient vers moi. Je vous jure, le silence s'est abattu dans toute la cafeteria, c'est comme si tous les regards étaient dans ma direction.

Il me grogne « Hey. ».

« Hummm... Salut? ».

« Est ce que t'es nouvelle? ».

C'est une blague sérieux? Je rigole, je pense que c'est une blague.

« Sérieusement t'es nouvelle? ».

Je m'arrête. Est ce que je suis si invisible qu'il ne m'a jamais vue ces dernières semaines?

« Non, je ne suis pas nouvelle, je viens dans ce lycée depuis près d'un mois. ».

« Oh. ». Il ne semble même pas déconcerté. « Hé bien. Je pense qu'il faut que je me présente. Je suis Mike. ».

« Je suis Bella. ». Et ça me suffit. Je me lève, dépose mon plateau à l'endroit indiqué, et me dirige vers les toilettes. J'ai besoin d'une minute. Je m'installe dans un des wc pour réfléchir un peu. À ce qui vient de se passer. Est ce que je suis si invisible? Peut être que Jasper ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Peut être devrais je lui dire salut ou quelque chose dans le genre. Qu'il sache qui je suis.

Je suis ramenée à la réalité avec le son de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je reconnais les voix. Jessica et Lauren.

« … est ce qu'elle croit qu'elle est? »

« Je sais! Elle se lâche les cheveux, et porte des vêtements qui lui vont, et tout d'un coup le célibataire le plus intéressante lui parle? ».

Je dois me retenir de rire. Premièrement, elles parlent de moi? Et deuxièmement MIKE serait le célibataire le plus intéressante du bahut? Ça ne confirme pas ma foi dans le système scolaire public.

Toute ma journée à été complètement anormale; mais vous savez ce qui est le pire? C'est que tout ce que je veux est rentrer à la maison et raconter tout ça à Anthony.

_**I'm back !**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos coms, soutien, etc...**_

_**notre ami imaginaire sera de retour ce soir**_

_**mais en tout cas deux épisodes de cybsex pour aujourd'hui !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 06**_

**EPOV**

_notsogracefulswan est connectée__

Oh, bien. Je pense. Elle est connectée. Maintenant je peux enfin lui parler. Non point que j'attendais. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je m'étais dépêché de rentrer pour me connecter afin de pouvoir lui parler. Non. Non pas du tout.

_Message privé de notsogracefulswan__

__Hey_

_salut._

__Comment étais ta journée au lycée? (tu es toujours au lycée n'est ce pas?)._

Ouais. Je minaude. Je suis toujours à l'école. Après une centaine d'années, je suis encore à l'école.

_Ouais, je suis encore au lycée. Et ça a été, un peu bizarre mais OK_

Bizarre ça oui. Exact. Comme la fille qui reluque mon frère qui tout d'un coup en vient à discuter avec le 'Célib le plus convoité'. Non point que je m'en soucie.

__Ha. Si tu penses que ta journée était bizarre. La mienne tient du paranormal._

_Alors, on a jamais fini notre jeu des vingt questions. Je pense qu'on s'est arrêté à la troisième._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

__ C'est vraiiii. C'est à qui?_

_À ton tour_

__Oh oui. Est ce que tu as des animaux?_

_Ah ah non, les animaux ne m'aiment pas vraiment._

Euphémisme du Siècle .

_Quand est ce que tu as commencé à aller dans des chats?_

__Oh, depuis une semaine environ. Et toi?_

_Depuis fort fort longtemps. OK, alors, après t'avoir parlé, je me sens obligé de te demander, qu'est ce qui t'a amenée à ce genre de chat? Tu sembles... normale._

C'est vrai, ça fait un moment que cette question me traine dans la tête depuis un moment.

__ wow, tu vas droit au but n'est ce pas? C'était mon 18e anniversaire, donc légalement le droit d'y aller et... ça peut avoir l'air stupide mais je voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblait._

_Bon anniversaire en retard. Mais voir à quoi ressemblait quoi?_

__ le chat. :$_

je ne sais pas comment elle y arrive, mais cette fille m'intrigue toujours. Elle déclare qu'elle n'est allée dans les salons de chat depuis peu de temps, mais la seule fois où nous l'avons fait, elle était... disons le bonne. Pour une débutante.

__pourquoi y es tu allé la première fois?_

_Hé ben, ma famille s'inquiétait de mes interactions avec les autres. Ils sont vraiment... disons exclusifs. Alors j'y suis allé par ennui._

__Oh._

_Ouais. Je peux te poser une question personnelle?_

__toujours._

_Qu'est ce qui te branche?_

__dans quoi?_

_Quels genre de choses t'aime jouer/chatter généralement?_

Peu importe. Appelez moi pervers. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, intrigué.

__Hé ben. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais que j'aime bien le genre vampire, et j'ai peut être assez bien aimé le genre un peu violent qu'un autre gars a tenté avec moi... mais comme je t'ai dit, je viens de commencer. Je suis en pleine expérimentation. Et pour toi?_

_Alors je sais que j'aime le genre vampire aussi, beaucoup. Mais j'aime aussi expérimenter. J'aimerais aussi tout tenter. On ne vit qu'une fois pas vrai?_

Enfin on ne vit qu'une fois si tu n'es pas un vampire d'une centaine d'années.

__c'est vrai. Où, si je peux me permettre, est ce que tu vis?_

_Une petite ville près de Port Angeles. Et toi?_

« Edward! Lèves ton cul de pervers de devant cet ordinateur et viens chasser avec nous ! ». C'est Alice qui hurle dans les escaliers.

Et Emmett de rajouter « OUAIS ! Et sois sûr de te nettoyer avant ! ».

Mon dieu, je déteste ma famille.

_Mon dieu, je déteste ma famille. Désolé, je dois y aller. Sortie en famille._

__oh OK, tu seras connecté demain?_

_Tu veux que je le sois?_

__peut être un peu._

_LittleB s'est déconnectée__

Cette petite … tarte ! Elle me vole ma propre ligne ! Je me dépêche de descendre, jusque l'endroit où ma famille tient débat dans le séjour.

Emmett m'interpelle « Hé Edward ! Comment était ta conversation? C'est qui cette fois? Petitelolitaperverse? Lepetitjouetdepapa? Esclavedevampire69? »

Je lui fait un petit sourire sarcastique « tu sais Emmett, sortir la même blague encore et encore ne cesse d'être de plus en plus drôle. Et en plus ce ,'est pas ce que je faisais. ».

« Ouais, bien sûr. Alors qu'est ce qui t' as pris autant de temps? ».

« je disais juste... au revoir. ». voilà qui intéresse le reste de ma famille.

Alice « Disais au revoir? ».

Esmée « à qui? ».

Rose « d'habitude tu ne fais pas que les tuer et partir? ».

« vous pouvez pas juste me laisser tranquille? Ce n'est rien de spécial. ». Oui en fait elle l'est, mais je ne leur dirais pas ça. Je suis déjà pressé de rentrer pour voir si elle sera connectée.

« Il nous ment. Il va lui reparler plus tard. » Alice sourit comme le Chat du Cheshire _(nota : chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles : sourire à trois millions de roupies)_ « son prénom est Izzy, et il l'a rencontrée il y a quelques jours de ça sur 'cyberchat'. Elle a 18 ans, habite dans le coin et elle aime les vampires, la contrainte et 'l'expérimentation'. ».

« Purée, merci, pour ça Alice. ».

Esmée, toujours aussi maternelle, me dit « Edward, chéri, je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'idée que tu t'impliques avec une fille sur internet. ».

« Esmée ! Je ne suis pas 'impliqué' on ne fait que discuter. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu que je la rencontre ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Peut être pas... ». Alice sourit encore de son sourire flippant. « … mais elle compte demander à te rencontrer. ».

+*+*+*+*+*

_**comme promis un nouveau chap de nos 'chatteurs' préférés !**_

_**Mes filles ne s'endorment que si je leur chante 'Sweet dreams' de Beyoncé et 'Uprising' ou même 'Undisclosed Desires' de Muse... ça me fatigue de chanter ces chansons tous les soirs !**_

_**Bon avant c'était 'gigi' (quand tu viens c'est la magie... oui oui c'est bien celle là) et Sherlock Holmes (oui le sherlock de miyazaki avec les toutous, j'ai le coffret alors elles connaissent par cœur)**_

_**pourquoi je cède me direz vous? Celles et ceux qui ont des enfants le savent demandez leurs ! (bon pour ceux qui savent vraiment pas... hé ben passée une certaine heure on est prêt à donner son bras droit pour qu'ils dorment)**_

_**faites des enfants qu'ils disaient... pff**_

_**à demain !**_

_**Vu que je commence à raconter ma vie je crois que j'ai besoin d'un Edward imaginaire.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 07.**_

**BPOV**

__Mon dieu, je déteste ma famille. Désolé, je dois y aller. Sortie en famille._

Il doit partir, déjà? On a à peine eu le temps de parler.

__oh OK, tu seras connecté demain?_

J'espère qu'il va dire oui.

_Tu veux que je le sois?_

Je décide de dire ce qu'il m'a dit hier.

__peut être un peu._

Et puis je me déconnecte.

Il me manque déjà. « Bella ! Je suis rentré ! ». J'entends la voix de Charlie en bas.

Je soupire, il est l'heure que je commence à cuisiner. « Hey papa. ». Il grommelle une réponse. J'emballe quelques patates dans de l'aluminium et les jette dans le four le temps de faire mariner des steaks.

Lorsque le repas est prêt, j'apporte tout à table en même temps qu'une bouteille de bière pour Charlie, et d'eau pour moi même et du dessert.

« Papa, le repas est servi. ». Il vient et s'assoit à table. J'attrape quelques serviettes et m'assois à mon tour.

Le premier regard que je lance vers mon père me prend de court au propre comme au figuré. Au propre parce que je tombe de ma chaise après avoir vu son expression. Et au figuré parce que je suis simplement choquée. Il me fixe en souriant. Un sourire narquois en fait, mais c'est la première fois que je vois mon père m'en faire un.

Je souris en retour, rougissant un peu, jouant avec ma nourriture pendant que je mange. De ce que j'ai pu voir, Charlie n'a pas cessé de me regarder. Lorsque nous avons finis, le plat et le dessert, il retourne regarder son match de football.

« OK, papa, je me couche tôt ce soir. Je te vois demain matin. ».

« Tu ne veux pas voir le match avec moi un petit peu? ».

« J'aimerai bien mais je suis vraiment très fatiguée papa. Peut être demain. ». OK, pas demain, demain je parlerai avec Anthony. Peut être même toute la journée et toute la nuit, sans compter le repas. Mais qui sait, peut être arriverais je à convaincre Charlie de commander une pizza.

Je me mets en pyjama et grimpe dans mon lit. Je finis le reste de mes devoirs, et me laisse emportée dans un sommeil paisible. Je suis accueillie par mes rêves habituels sur Jasper. À part que cette fois, ils sont différents. Mes rêves ont changés. Plutôt qu'être avec Jasper tout le temps, mon pc s'allume, m'aspirant à l'intérieur et j'y rencontre Anthony. Mon rêve c'est ça. Chatter avec Anthony.

Je me réveille, plus tôt qu'hier, un grand sourire affiché sur mon visage. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois une journée ensoleillée à Forks. Pour moi ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Jasper ne sera pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Mais en fait, je m'en moque.

Je me douche et, comme hier, prends soin de mes cheveux et mets du mascara. Charlie est déjà parti de la maison, mais je trouve une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je la prends et lis.

_Bella,_

_Amuses toi à l'école aujourd'hui, il y a de l'argent supplémentaire pour ton déjeuner._

_Papa._

Je la relis et vois les quelques dollars sur le plan de travail. Je souris. Peut être que je compte pour Charlie. J'attrape les clés de ma caisse et monte dedans.

Une fois au lycée, les gens me regardent encore. Quoique je pense qu'ils matent mon affreux camion. Il fait encore plus de bruit que d'habitude.

Je vais vers ma classe, d'un pas plus léger aujourd'hui. Juste avant d'entrer, Mike surgit vers moi « Salut Mike. ».

« Salut, Bella c'est çà? ». je hoche la tête. « C'est un peu direct mais, tu irais à la soirée avec moi? ». Il parle, bien entendu, du bal de l'école.

« Je ne danse pas. ».

« Tout le monde danse. ».

« Non pas moi, désolée. Salut. ».

J'entre dans la classe et m'installe à ma place dans le fond. Durant le cours, on ne cesse de me fixer. Je tente de ne pas y prêter attention et me concentre sur la leçon. Le prof m'interroge.

« Bella. En quelle année la Déclaration d'Indépendance a t elle été signée? »

« Hum... 1776? ».

« Très bien. ». J'entends plusieurs petits rires narquois dans la classe, que des filles, et le prof continue. Après mon dernier cours je me dépêche de rentrer. Je vole dans les escaliers. Normalement, j'espère qu'Anthony sera rentré.

Je me connecte, il n'est pas là. J'attends. Je suis vraiment nerveuse. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

_Message privé de cybervamp__

__Salut._

_Salut comment était ta sortie?_

__ c'était OK, j'en ai eu des meilleurs. Comment était l'école?_

_Le lycée est encore bizarre, je suis carrément plus ignorée... En fait quelqu'un a même tenté sa chance avec moi._

__ Tu veux que je vienne le battre?_

Évidemment, il rigole mais je souhaiterai qu'il soit sérieux.

_Comme tu en parles...._

__Dis moi l'heure et le lieu Iz et je serais là._

_Je le souhaiterai._

__Je dois reconnaître que tu m'intrigues._

_On finit notre jeu maintenant?_

Je sais que je détourne la conversation, ma question peut attendre.

__C'est au tour de qui?_

_Je crois que tu m'as demandé où je vivais._

__Oh ouais, alors, où est ce que ça peut être?_

_Je, comme toi, vis dans une petite ville près de Port Angeles._

__OK, maintenant, est ce que tu es sérieuse, ou je dois me méfier d'un harceleur dans les environs?_

_Je suis sérieuse._

__ C'est une coïncidence bizarre._

_Je sais, n'est ce pas?_

__A toi_

_Hum... des frères et sœurs?_

__deux frères, deux sœurs. Toi?_

_Aucun._

__Quel est... ton livre préféré?_

_Voyons voir.... ce serait dur de choisir, il y en a beaucoup de très bons..._

__Ton top cinq?_

Top cinq? Ça m'aide pas vraiment... hum....

_Orgueil et Préjugés, Roméo et Juliette, Mansfield Park, les Hauts du Hurlevent et Raisons et Sentiments._

__Ah des classiques._

_Si tu ne les aimes pas, je te jure, je ne te parlerais jamais plus._

__Non, non j'aime bien, j'aime bien. Pareil avec la musique. Je préfère le classique à toutes ces nouveautés._

_Je suis plus adepte du Rock n roll, mais tu ne peux pas te tromper avec DeBussy._

__Clair de lune est un morceau magnifique._

_Ça l'est carrément._

On parle un peu plus longuement, jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre à la maison, et je dois repartir faire le diner encore une fois. Mais lorsque Charlie arrive à table après le match de football, il tient un bouquet de fleurs.

+*+*+*+

_**vu les effets de la transformation de Bella j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle prenait une douche avant héhéhé**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 08**_

Je marche vers lui, un peu étonnée « Des fleurs, Charlie? ». Je regarde plus attentivement le bouquet « et des lys en plus? C'est pour quelle occasion? ».

« He bien, je me suis dit que ce serait bien si nous sortions pour diner ce soir. Et je ne pouvais pas venir chercher une si jolie femme les mains vides n'est ce pas? ». Je rigole. Charlie est trop... vu que je n'ai pas de meilleur mot... dingue. Je veux dire, quel père fait ça?

Je décide de jouer le jeu vu que ce n'est qu'une blague. « Pourquoi Charlie, comme c'est gentil de ta part. Où est ce que nous allons? ».

« je pense que le Lodge serait bien. ».

Wow, le Lodge. C'est le coin le plus classe de la ville. Je pensais qu'on irait au Macdick (_Nota: bon pas besoin de traduire vous avez compris le jeu de mots_) ou au 'Hut. Un endroit où on peut diner à deux pour 99 cents quoi.

« OK. Alors... laisses moi le temps de me préparer. ».

Je cours dans ma chambre. Tout en choisissant une tenue, je commence à penser « qu'est ce qui se passe avec Charlie? ». il m'a ignorée durant tout un mois, en y incluant même mon anniversaire, et là tout d'un coup, il me parle? Rien a changé... Sauf Anthony.

Oh non, et s'il a découvert mes chats sur internet? Et s'il me sort pour qu'il puisse me le reprocher? Je veux dire,il est policier. Peut être qu'il obtient, genre, des points à chaque fois qu'il intercepte des relations sur internet.

Avec toutes ces idées me plombant l'esprit, je descends les escaliers dans ma robe noire. Tu ne peux jamais te tromper avec une petite robe noire. Le problème est que ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas porté de robe, qu'elle ne me va pas vraiment. Je peux rentrer dedans et tout, mais elle est étroite et courte, d'une manière presque obscène. C'est dû à ma dernière poussée de croissance, qui m'a fait atteindre les hauteurs... au moins un bon mètre soixante. Je me dis que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, c'est juste un repas avec mon père.

Je retrouve Charlie exactement au même endroit où je l'ai laissé. Quoiqu'il a dû bougé à un moment. Il est rasé et habillé, et les lys sont dans un vase. Il me regarde de haut en bas, me rendant un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est une très jolie robe. Tu devrais la porter plus souvent. ».

La chose la plus étrange est arrivée lorsque nous étions en voiture. J'étais assise sur le siège passager, avec mon bras sur l'accoudoir, et Charlie s'est penché pour tapoter ma main. C'est pas comme si c'était grave pas vrai? Je ne suis pas habituée aux contacts physiques avec lui. Ça me choque un peu.

On arrive au restaurant et on passe un bon repas. Je prends le poulet et Charlie le steak. Il me pose des questions sur le lycée, mes activités de clubs et sur mes amis (pauvre et naïf ce Charlie).

Mais, cela arrive encore. Au milieu du dessert –_une tarte que l'on partage_- Charlie fait tomber sa serviette près de mon pied, et lorsqu'il se baisse pour la ramasser, sa main frôle le long de ma jambe.

Heureusement, après ça, Charlie décide qu'il est temps de partir, et il paie l'addition. En sortant du parking, il me demande.

« Ton anniversaire est le mois prochain n'est ce pas? ».

« Hum... Non papa. C'était le 18. ».

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de ma propre fille??! Je vais te trouver un superbe cadeau pour me faire pardonner, je te le promets, chérie. ».

« Char_Papa. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. ».

« Non. Je le veux chérie. ».

OK maintenant on en arrive aux 'chérie'. Ça devient un peu flippant. On sort de la voiture une fois à la maison. Je suis sur le point de monter dans ma chambre quand Charlie m'appelle. Je me retourne et il m'embrasse, sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, mon cœur. ». Je vais droit au lit, complètement perturbée. Je me demande comment se passe la soirée d'Anthony. Moins étrange que la mienne, sans doute.

+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

La voix de ma sœur bien aimée retentit dans les escaliers « Edward Cullen descends ton cul ici ! ». qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore? J'essaie de le savoir dans sa tête, mais elle me bloque. Étrange. Le reste de la famille, qui sont aussi tous en bas dans le séjour, me bloque aussi.

Je jette un dernier regard vers l'ordinateur que je surveille depuis près de quatre heures. Rien. Non. Izzy n'est toujours pas connectée. Je mets mon profil en occupé, ne voulant pas me déconnecté au cas où elle le serait.

Je me dirige vers le séjour. Ma famille est installée sur les différents canapés et ils ont tous l'air très sérieux. Je demande.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? ».

Carlisle me dit, de son ton le plus professionnel « Edward... s'il te plait. Assis toi. ».

Je m'exécute et m'assois sur le canapé bleu.

Esmée est la suivante à parler. « Maintenant Edward, nous voulons que tu saches que nous faisons cela car nous tenons à toi. ».

« Faire quoi exactement? ».

Alice parle ensuite. Ils semblent prendre des tours ou un truc comme ça. « Au début c'était drôle, juste quelque chose sur lequel on rigolait, mais maintenant nous nous inquiétons sérieusement du fait que tu deviens beaucoup trop attaché à ton ordinateur. C'est vraiment pas sain. ».

Je commence à rire. Une intervention? Ils me font une putain d'intervention? Ils se foutent de ma gueule? !

La méchante blondasse me dit « On ne rigole pas Edward, c'est sérieux. ».

« De quoi vous parlez les gars? Je pense que j'ai un contrôle complet sur mes habitudes. ».

Jasper me demande « Ah ouais? Tu penses que tu peux rester deux jours entiers sans te connecter une seule fois? ».

« Bien sur que je peux. Si je le voulais. ».

Carlisle a l'air content. « OK, hé bien c'est réglé. Tu ne te connectes pas pour les prochaines quarante huit heures. ».

« QUOI? ».

Esmée me fixe « Tu as dit que tu le pouvais Edward, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème. ».

« Mais j'attends quelqu'un qui doit se connecter. ».

« C'est cette fille, Izzy pas vrai? Elle va juste devoir attendre. Je suis sûr que vous allez pas en mourir. ».

« Ouais, Edward, en plus, si tu te branles trop souvent, tu peux devenir aveugle. ».

Juste avant que je me jette sur Emmett, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si la soirée d'Izzy est aussi étrange que la mienne...

+*+*+*+*+*

_**Que dire à part Charlie, il fait peur !!!!!!!! quand je vous disais que cette fic était dingue hé hé hé**_

_**merci pour tout**_

_**je tente toujours de répondre personnellement à chacune des reviews...**_

_**si vous m'avez échappé une fois … vous ne m'échapperez pas la seconde !**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 09**_

**BPOV**

Le statut d'Anthony est en 'occupé'. J'ai attendu et attendu jusqu'à deux heures du matin, mais toujours en 'occupé'. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, même si j'ai désespérément envie de le faire. Je vais me coucher.

Une fois que je me réveille, j'entame ma nouvelle routine à m'occuper de mes cheveux et de mettre du mascara. Et une fois encore, lorsque je rentre dans la cuisine, il y a une note avec de l'argent sur la table.

_Bella,_

_Je suis si désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire. Ton argent pour déjeuner derrière le papier._

_Avec amour, Papa._

Je roule des yeux. Ça commence vraiment à être étrange. OK, non ça ne commence pas à être étrange... ce serait plus comme... ça commence à être dingue ! S'il voulait me piéger sur Anthony, ne l'aurait il pas déjà fait?

Je saute dans mon camion et me dépêche pour aller en cours, comme d'habitude. Je file entre chaque cours, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui je ne lance pas un regard vers leur table. J'ai même parlé aux personnes assises à la mienne, je commence à connaître leurs prénoms ou je laisse mon esprit dérivé vers Anthony, en espérant qu'il sera là lorsque je rentrerai à la maison.

+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Étant allé chasser hier à cause du beau temps, on pourrait croire que je suis de bonne humeur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les cours vont comme d'habitude, ennuyeuses, car je connais déjà tout ce qui si passe. Le déjeuner arrive. J'achète le mien et m'assois avec mes frères et sœurs comme toujours, essayant de ne pas être différent. Comment pourrais je de toutes les façons? Je ne peux pas parler à Izzy, la seule personne en dehors de ma famille à qui je peux parler.

Je me concentre sur les pensées des autres. Presque tout le monde pense à cette fille, Bella, essayant de savoir si elle est nouvelle ou non. Sachant qu'à part si elle est extrêmement prétentieuse à penser qu'à elle même, je me dis que je peux tout autant lire ses pensées. Elle n'a pas regardé Jasper une seule fois aujourd'hui, alors il y a une chance qu'elle se concentre sur d'autres choses.

_...Hum... je me demande si Anthony sera là lorsque je rentrerai à la maison..._

« Hé Jasper ! » Il lève la tête « Je pense que cette fille est passée à autre chose. ».

« Comment le sais tu? ».

« Parce qu'elle pense à un gars qui s'appelle Anthony. ». Alice sourit. « Quelque chose à dire Alice? ». J'essaie de lire ses pensées, mais elle me bloque.

« Nan, Ah ah, cher frère, tu dois le réaliser par toi même. ». Réaliser quoi? N'importe quelle fille dans l'école parle d'un certain mec appelé Anthony... qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec moi?

C'est là que ça me frappe. Sur internet, je me fais appeler Anthony. Bella est le raccourci pour Isabella qui peut avoir comme surnom...

« Izzy... » Je dis avec toute l'exaspération possible dans la voix « … c'est pas vrai, elle est là depuis le début...? ».

+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

La sonnerie retentit et je quitte la cafeteria pour aller en biologie. Mon partenaire de labo, Edward, le frère de Jasper, est déjà assis là lorsque je rentre. Généralement il ne prend pas en compte ma présence sauf pour me dire des trucs genre 'passes moi la lamelle' ou d'autres petits trucs du genre. Ces derniers jours j'ai le droit à un regard. Aujourd'hui, lorsque j'arrive, son regard reste plus longtemps, ses yeux sont interrogateurs. Je rougis et m'assois. Je laisse mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules, les boucles cascadant doucement. Et alors quoi? C'est un mâle humain que je sache? Tous les autres me matent ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais ce genre d'attention.

Aujourd'hui, en cours, on parle des chaines alimentaires, simple, facile, je n'ai pas besoin d'y prêter particulièrement attention.

Oubliant le regard d'Edward toujours posé sur moi, je pose ma tête sur ma main et commence à repenser à Anthony. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Edward flancher. Je quitte la classe dès la sonnerie, et me dirige en sport.

On joue au foot, et je suis choisie dans l'équipe de Mike. Bien sûr. Encore moins surprenant, je tombe. Mike m'aide à me relever du sol et m'emmène vers les buts, je suppose qu'être gardien serait plus prudent. Je marmonne lorsqu'il repart « Merci. ». Une fois le sport finit, je rentre chez moi.

Charlie est toujours au travail, alors je cours dans ma chambre pour voir si Anthony est connecté. Il l'est, mais son statut est toujours en occupé. J'attends...

et attends encore...

On sonne à la porte. Je cours dans les escaliers, pour être au plus vite devant mon ordi, afin de ne pas rater Anthony.

J'ouvre la porte. Un livreur de fleurs est devant. « Bella Swan? ».

« Oui. ».

« Pouvez vous signer ici? ».

Je signe et il me tend le bouquet. « Merci. ». Il s'en va.

J'examine le bouquet, qui est un mélange de roses, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une note.

_Bella,_

_J'espère que l'école s'est bien passé._

_je te vois ce soir, ne cuisine pas._

_Mais restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'appelles. Portes quelque chose de joli._

_Papa._

Rester dans ma chambre? C'est assez simple. Je mets les fleurs dans un vase avec de l'eau et les remontes dans ma chambre. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Charlie et toutes ces fleurs dernièrement...

Il n'en reste pas moins, je m'assois devant mon pc jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée. Je mets une autre robe, encore qui est trop petite, mais celle ci est rouge. Je retourne devant le pc, Anthony n'est toujours pas apparu. Une ou deux heures plus tard, Charlie monte et tape à ma porte.

« Bella, tu peux descendre maintenant. ».

Je vais dans l'escalier, mes boucles rebondissants sur mes épaules et m'assois à table. Elle est décorée avec une nappe blanche et des bougies. Charlie redescend à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, allume les bougies et ramène deux assiettes, une pour moi et l'autre pour lui.

« Ça a l'air incroyable papa ! ». Ça a l'air... décent....

« Merci Bella. Je me suis dit qu'un diner d'anniversaire serait mieux qu'un cadeau. ».

« ça l'est merci. ». je prends une petite bouchée. C'est dégoutant. Je souris. « C'est vraiment bon. ». beuh...

« Merci, c'est du canard à l'orange. ». C'est l'intention qui compte pas vrai? Ma serviette est tombée alors qu'elle était sur mes genoux. Je me baisse pour la ramasser, Charlie fait le même mouvement quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'a ramasse avant moi.

« Merci Charlie. ». Il me tend ma serviette, son regard n'est pas persistant.

« Pas de problème. ». Notre diner se passe avec de petites conversations, ou un silence complet. Lorsque je finis ce repas dégoutant, je m'excuse pour aller au lit.

Mais comme la nuit dernière, j'attends Anthony, il ne vient pas. Et je vais au lit presque en boudant.

+*+**+*

_**voilà on se rapproche de la première discussion réelle entre eux !**_

_**À ce soir !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 10.**_

**EPOV**

Quarante sept heures, cinquante huit minutes.

Encore deux minutes et je pourrais me reconnecter. Je fais une petite prière pour que Izzy/Bella soit connectée. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire si elle l'est.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais l'ignorer, et la vexer maintenant, ou continuer de lui parler comme je veux le faire si désespérément, et la tuer plus tard. C'est un choix cornélien.

Je ne veux pas la tuer, mais elle est tellement intelligente.. et spirituelle... et jolie.

Est ce que ça me rend superficiel?

Non, je décide que non. Je ne fais habituellement pas attention aux humains, peu importe qu'ils soient, ouvrez les guillemets, jolis, fermez les guillemets, ou pas. Mais il y a quelque chose chez cette fille qui me...

Quarante huit heures.... je me connecte.

_Pseudo : cybervamp__

_Mot de passe : cougar__

_Message privé de notsogracefulswan__

__Où étais tu ?_

_J'étais puni._

Oui... puni... c'est une possibilité tout à fait normal. Pas d'intervention, pas de chasse aux cougars, je suis juste... puni.

__Oh. Ça craint. Comment vas la vie à part ça?_

_Embarrassante, ennuyeuse, exaspérante, énervante, méditative, géniale et horrible. Mais pas forcement dans l'ordre._

__OK... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

_Rien, vraiment. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui m'a pas mal surpris._

__OK... je suppose que tu ne veux pas me le raconter :p_

_Non, pas encore, peut être plus tard. Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours pour toi?_

__C'était plutôt cool. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis, tout d'un coup, devenue assez populaire à l'école. Et chez moi... la bizarrerie est hors de contrôle._

_Ouais... je vois ce que tu veux dire._

Quelques minutes passent, et aucun de nous ne tape quoi que ce soit. Je m'apprête à taper une question idiote lorsque qu'elle me devance.

__Est ce que je peux te poser une question?_

_Toujours._

__à combien de filles parles tu comme ça?_

_Comme quoi?_

__sur ton compte hotmail, sur une base assez régulière, autrement que pour tout ce qui est 'sexe'?_

_Oh... seulement toi... :$_

__Vraiment?_

_Ouais._

__c'est cool. Je ne veux pas une raison d'être jalouse :p_

_Ha ha. Je suis honoré._

__Tu devrais. D'où est ce que tu m'as dit que tu es?_

_Une petite ville près de Port Angeles pourquoi?_

__OK, je sais, laquelle?_

_Oh..._

_Je reste assis là, à regarder mon écran, pour au moins cinq minutes, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Est ce que je dois lui dire? Si c'est le cas, elle va vouloir me rencontrer. Et je ne veux pas ça... n'est ce pas?_

__Est ce que tu es là?_

_Forks._

+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

_Est ce que tu es là?_

__Forks_

Forks? Pour tout ce que je sais, il pourrait vivre en bas de ma rue ! Et si c'était Mike? Ou Jessica faisant une farce? Ou encore un des gars du club d'échecs avec qui je m'assois? Je veux dire, ils sont sympa mais vraiment pas mon genre. Mais et si... et si c'était Jasper? C'est une possibilité. Grande famille, traités comme des parias. Ça DOIS être un Cullen.

_C'est trop étrange, moi aussi ! Attends ça voudrait dire que tu vas au lycée de Forks?_

__...oui._

_Oh mon dieu. Il n'y a pas d'Anthony dans ma section.. qui es tu réellement?_

__Hé bien tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi non plus Izzy._

_Alors on fait quoi maintenant?_

__Que veux tu dire par là?_

_Hé bien, est ce qu'on continue à se parler? Est ce qu'on va admettre qui nous sommes vraiment? Est ce qu'on va s'ignorer au lycée, comme je suppose ce que nous faisons actuellement, et alors continuer à se parler au travers de nos ordinateurs?_

__Je ne sais pas... laisses moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir?_

_OK, demain?_

__OK, je te parlerais à ce moment là._

_Cybervamp s'est déconnecté__

Wow, c'est trippant. Depuis tout ce temps que je lui parle, et il était juste sous mon nez.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit. Je reste allongée là durant des heures, pensant à qui ça peut être. Je ne retire pas de ma tête l'option Jasper, mais les chances sont assez minces, après tout il a Alice. Mon dieu que je déteste cette fille. Elle est si bêcheuse et prétentieuse. Elle ne porte rien qui ne soit pas d'un créateur. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle a ce pauvre Jasper dans le creux de sa petite (et elle est vraiment petite) main. Petit lutin stupide.

Juste avant que je m'endorme, je regarde par la fenêtre. Je pourrais jurer avoir vu un flash de couleur bronze, mais je suppose que suis juste crevée. Ce fut une trop longue journée.

+*+*+*+*+

**EPOV**

Merde ! Est ce qu'elle m'a vu? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'à chez elle. J'ai dit à ma famille que j'allais me promener un peu. Et c'est tout ce que je comptais faire, croyez moi. Mais lorsque je me suis rapproché de sa maison, j'ai senti son odeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas repéré avant. Elle est si merveilleuse. Avec une pointe de... serait des freesias? Je sais que je me devais de la voir, alors je l'ai fait. J'ai grimpé dans l'arbre le plus proche de sa fenêtre, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Elle est allongée sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusque son menton. Elle semble réfléchir à quelque chose. Ses yeux sont fermés, alors je me rapproche légèrement pour la voir de plus près. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se tourne, et je peux jurer qu'elle m'a vu.

Ma Bella.

+*+*+**

_**oh là on commence à entrer dans les 'Ma Bella' et tout …**_

_**j'aime beaucoup le je l'aime bien, je l'a tue... hum si je dois parler pour la victime je dirais 'évites moi merci !'.**_

_**je suis dingue de cette fic !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 11. **_

**BPOV**

je me lève, me prépare pour aller en cours, et part, sans même perdre mon temps à regarder la nouvelle note de Charlie. Je passe mes premiers cours à essayer de trouver qui peut bien être Anthony. Je sais qu'il a une famille qui se tient en retrait, qu'il était absent lundi, qu'il a deux frères, et deux sœurs. La seule question, lequel des Cullen? Ou est ce un Hale? Mon dieu j'espère que c'est un Hale. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un seul garçon Hale.

Je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas Emmett. Il a Rosalie, la blondasse qui s'habille sexy et qui ressemble à un super modèle aux longues jambes. S'il ne se la fait pas, personne ne le fait non plus. En plus, le sourire énorme qu'il a chaque jour... ouais... lui il tire son coup.

Edward. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas Edward. Après tout, il a toutes ces filles qui se jettent sur lui, tous les jours, car il est le seul célibataire de cette famille. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ai besoin d'internet, en plus, honnêtement, il me regarde bizarrement en biologie. Comme s'il voulait protéger...

Jasper. Ça DOIT être Jasper. Peut être, juste peut être, ce petit lutin ne lui donne pas ce dont il a... besoin. Apparemment je peux. J'ai un petit sourire suffisant rien qu'à l'idée. Et je vais déjeuner.

J'essaie de ne pas regarder à cette table, dieu sait que j'essaie. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil. Tout a l'air normal, sauf Edward. Il a l'air sacrément remonté. Son regard passe de dégout en regardant Jasper, et une autre émotion que je n'arrive pas à décrire lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. J'hésite entre le choc et l'ennui? Hum... c'est bizarre. Je redirige mes yeux vers mon repas, et garde mon regard à ce niveau.

Edward, et dirons nous toute l'amertume qu'il dégage, rend le cours de biologie encore plus stressant que la normale alors que nous continuons à étudier la chaine alimentaire.

Je regarde au travers de l'écran créé par mes cheveux, pour voir les mains d'Edward. Les poings fermement serrés, son expression presque vide mais avec une pointe de … désir? Non, je suis juste dingue.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

**EPOV**

Bella a clairement quelques sentiments pour moi. Je peux le dire par ses propos tenus lorsqu'elle dort. Mais est ce de l'amitié, de l'amour, du désir?

Lorsque l'aurore commence à pointer, je rentre en courant à la maison, prends une douche et me change pour aller en cours. J'ignore toutes les questions posées à haute voix à mon intention, ainsi que toutes celles qui me sont envoyées par l'esprit.

_Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

_Mec, ça va?_

J'ai besoin d'aller en cours. Je dois savoir si elle sait. Alice, Jasper et moi montons dans ma volvo,et je conduis vers l'école, plus vite que d'habitude. C'est là que je réalise, Alice savait. « Alice pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit? ».

_Parce que je ne voulais rien ruiner Edward, et ce n'est pas ruiné... pas encore, en espérant que ce soit pas du tout._

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? ».

_ça veut dire.. donnes lui le bénéfice du doute. Ne tombes pas dans des conclusions trop hâtives. Tout va finir par se régler à la fin. Je peux l'affirmer._

Jasper demande « Qu'est ce qui se passe les gars? ».

« Edward a découvert qui est … Izzy. Il est en colère car je ne lui ai pas dit. ».

« Oh? Et c'est qui? ».

« Alice. Non. ». Elle boude. Je me sens plus heureux. Je bougonne « Jasper... ».

_Désolé Edward, je veux juste aider, alors qui c'est en fait? Je ne me moquerais pas de toi, je le promets._

« Si tu le feras, crois moi, tu le feras. ». Il laisse tomber le sujet. Je n'ai pas encore repéré le camion rouillé de Bella sur le parking. Mais je l'entends rapidement crisser pour s'arrêter et elle qui en descend. J'écoute ses pensées, exclusivement les siennes, lorsque je vais dans mes trois premiers cours de la journée.

À chaque cours, elle pense à quelqu'un de différent. Emmett, Moi même, et puis Jasper.

Premier cours....

_Je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas Emmett. Il a Rosalie, la blondasse qui s'habille sexy et qui ressemble à un super modèle aux longues jambes. S'il ne se la fait pas, personne ne le fait non plus. En plus, le sourire énorme qu'il a chaque jour... ouais... lui il tire son coup._

Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a raison.

Deuxième cours....

_Edward. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas Edward. Après tout, il a toutes ces filles qui se jettent sur lui, tous les jours, car il est le seul célibataire de cette famille. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ai besoin d'internet, en plus, honnêtement, il me regarde bizarrement en biologie. Comme s'il voulait protéger..._

… Je me tends... elle ne sait pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit penser que c'est …

Troisième cours...

_Jasper. Ça DOIT être Jasper. Peut être, juste peut être, ce petit lutin ne lui donne pas ce dont il a... besoin. Apparemment je peux._

La seule personne que je pensais connaître, ne me reconnais pas. Mais honnêtement, je ne lui en ai pas dit beaucoup. Pas vraiment assez non plus pour qu'elle puisse me différencier de Jasper. Un passionné de vampire, des parents trop protecteurs, l'amour de la musique. Pour autant que je sache, je suis le seul de ma famille à qui elle ai déjà parlé, mais c'est seulement parce que nous sommes partenaires en bio. Je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi même.

Durant l'heure de déjeuner, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder quelques fois dans sa direction, mais aussi vers Jasper. Les regards que je lance vers Jasper doivent refléter mon écœurement, je ne peux rien y faire, je suis en colère, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Edward, qu'est ce qui va pas?_

Je murmure dans ma barbe, mes lèvres bougeant à peine « Rien. ».

_Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça?_

« Désolé Jasper, Je suis... frustré en ce moment. ».

_C'est évident. Tu peux m'en parler._

« Plus tard. ». Notre conversation est finie. La sonnerie retentit. Je vais en biologie.

_Je regarde au travers de l'écran créé par mes cheveux, pour voir les mains d'Edward. Les poings fermement serrés, son expression presque vide mais avec une pointe de … désir? Non, je suis juste dingue. Puis je suis celle qui raconte sa vie dans sa tête._

Dingue? Non elle n'est pas dingue, elle a parfaitement raison. Elle est la seule personne avec qui je suis capable de parler, réellement sans avoir à me soucier que ça soit dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ressens un désir évident pour elle, désir pour son corps, désir pour son sang. Surtout pour son sang. Elle ne le sait pas, elle ne le saura jamais, mais le désir est toujours là. Son sang doux, si doux. Et elle ne sait pas qu'elle me parle, elle pense que c'est mon frère, mon frère marié. Comment puis je continuer à lui parler, sachant exactement qui elle est, sachant qui elle croit que je suis?

*-*-*-*-

_**merci mon dieu il n'y a pas Charlie dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Trop étrange le bonhomme !**_

_**En tout cas la Bella est atteinte de Jasperite aiguë !**_

_**Le Jasper doit se demander ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça...**_

_**à ce soir !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 12.**

**EPOV**

_notsogracefulswan est connectée__

__salut 'Anthony'_

_Bonjour Bella Swan_

Merde ! Je ne voulais pas taper son vrai nom. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je sais qui elle est . Où est le bouton pour revenir en arrière?

__Alors tu sais qui je suis... flippant._

_Oui, je sais qui tu es._

Je l'admet à contrecœur. Qui contrôle ce que je tape aujourd'hui?

__Alors vas tu me dire qui TU es?_

… _c'est regrettable, mais non._

Je souhaite le faire, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais c'est trop dangereux pour elle.

__Pourquoi? Tu as peur de moi ou un truc comme ça? :p_

_c'est regrettable, mais non._

C'est vraiment regrettable, au moins si j'avais peur d'elle, ce serait une réaction humaine, le contraire de cette chose invincible... que je suis.

__Es tu inquiet, que j'aurai peur de te rencontrer?_

_C'est regrettable, mais oui._

Je suis terrifié à l'idée de la rencontrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse m'apprécier. Je ne veux pas la blesser...

__Pourquoi aurais je peur?_

_Laisses tomber._

__Sérieusement. Dis moi._

_Je ne peux pas. J'en ai déjà trop dit._

Je parle beaucoup trop lorsque je suis avec elle.

__Très bien. Alors changeons de sujet. Comment était ta journée?_

_Elle était tranquille et toi?_

__ça va, même si ça me travaille. Je sais que tu es soit un Cullen soit un Hale._

_...et comment tu sais ça?_

__mes compétences de brillant détectives, bien sûr ! Alors lequel es tu?_

_Lequel voudrais tu que je sois?_

Il y a une bonne minute de silence après que je lui ai écris ça. Alors.

__Changeons encore de sujet._

_Volontiers. Vers quoi?_

__Je peux te poser une question?_

_Bien sûr._

__pourquoi as tu choisi de me rajouter à ton msn? Pourquoi pas une autre conne?_

_Premièrement tu n'es pas une conne. Deuxièmement, ta déconnexion m'a intrigué. Aucune fille ne m'avait fait ça avant._

__Ouais... désolée pour ça d'ailleurs. J'ai flippé._

_Pourquoi?_

__Je ne sais pas. Je débute dans tout ça :$_

_tu veux dire dans le cybersexe?_

__ouais... bon, changeons de sujet?_

Elle est embarrassée, si ça c'est pas mignon?

_Pourquoi est ce que nous ferions ça Isabella?_

Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais j'adore la faire souffrir. Espérons que cela ne devienne pas une habitude pour moi.

__parce que, même si tu sais qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et ça me donne la chair de poule de m'assoir au déjeuner demain, en sachant que tu peux penser à ça._

_OK, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise (désolé, ça fait un peu violeur)._

__Alors on change de sujet..._

_qu'est ce que t'écoutes en ce moment?_

__Les Ditty Bops *visage qui rougit*_

_HA HA, ils sont OK, je suppose. Un peu trop folklorique à mon goût._

On parle un peu plus longtemps, de tout et de rien. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot car je lui parle comme si je la connaissais vraiment. Et je sais que beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est impossible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en passant par internet.

Beaucoup de monde disait aussi qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'homme sur la lune, ou un homme noir à la maison blanche.

Et je ne peux pas réellement clamer que je la connais. Je ne sais pas comment sa famille se comporte avec elle, ou quand elle a eu son premier baiser, si elle est démocrate ou républicaine. Mais vous connaissez cette façon de lire un livre, ou pour vous personnes moins éduquées, regarder un film, et tomber amoureux d'un personnage? C'est ce qui m'arrive, je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un que je lis, et il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible.

+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

L'heure du déjeuner a pas mal changé pour moi ces derniers temps. J'ai l'habitude de m'assoir seule, mon nez plongé dans un livre, ou sinon à fantasmer sur Jasper. Tout le monde m'ignore, et j'étais … pas heureuse, mais satisfaite.

Maintenant, même si j'essaie par tous les moyens de lire mon livre, ou de rêvasser sur 'Anthony', quelqu'un essaie toujours de me parler, d'abord l'incident avec Mike, puis ce sont les geeks du club d'échec, et maintenant, de plus en plus les gens commencent à me dire bonjour, me font des commentaires sur ce que je mange, ou porte, ou fait et ça me fait vraiment flipper.

Aujourd'hui, je m'assois avec mon sandwich au thon et un bouquin ouvert. J'espère qu'on me laissera tranquille. C'est la chose normale à faire lorsque quelqu'un est en train de lire. Le laisser seul. Malheureusement, la bonne conduite n'est pas un cours donné au lycée de Forks. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise quand Lauren Mallory avance et s'assoit en face de moi. Elle me dit.

« Salut, Bella c'est ça? ».

« Ouais, salut Lauren. ».

« Je passais juste de dire bonjour ».

« Et ce plusieurs mois après que tu m'aie vu pour la première fois. Tu penses que maintenant est le meilleur moment? ». Je suis abrupte, je déteste les gens superficiels comme elle.

« Désolée, j'étais occupée. Je pense juste que je devais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre école, et te montrer l'hospitalité de notre petite ville. ».

« Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne chance alors. ».

« Écoutes, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi conne avec ça. ». A ce moment, tout le monde dans la cafeteria est en train de nous regarder. La fille la plus discrète et la fille la plus populaire, se chamaillant dans la cafeteria est quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas souvent.

« C'est sûr que tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le fait d'être une conne, n'est ce pas Lauren? ». Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends de dire des choses pareilles. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait ce que je dis.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es si relou avec ça? Je voulais juste te dire salut, et ça malgré le fait que tu essaies de me voler Mike, toi la petite salope bouquineuse, avec tes cheveux dégueus ! ».

Je regarde Lauren dans les yeux et lui réponds « Peut être devrais tu faire une thérapie Lauren. Tu projettes visiblement ton besoin d'attention en essayer de blesser les autres. C'est vraiment pas sain. ».

Lauren me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Je remballe mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie de la cafeteria

Je passe devant la table où sont assis les Cullen et les Hales. Ils me fixent tous, comme le fait le reste de la population qui déjeune.

Je suis encore pleine de cette confiance en moi, et même si tous les regards sont posés sur moi, je lance un gros clin d'œil en direction de leur table, et poursuis mon chemin.

+*+*+*+*+*

_**Je viens de me rendre compte que tous mes commentaires son décalés de une à deux journées vu que je suis en avance sur mes traductions !**_

_**En tout cas merci pour tout !**_

_**Là j'ai un peu de mal à répondre à toutes les reviews mais je promets de m'y remettre correctement dès que possible.**_

_**Un clin d'œilla Bella' pour fleur50, Natyhale (qui si vous êtes éveillés, elle dort, et vice versa), Cullen family, Kikinette11, Miss Lunatik, Mel031, Phika17, AnZele42100, varnier leslie (qui a lu les trois quart de mes fics en une journée), Maru-chan8 (pourquoi 8? est ce qu'il y en a 7 autres?), Alba Cullen-Granger (qui me fait me marrer toute seule devant mon pc), Caro30 (pareil est ce qu'il y a 29 autres caro en liberté quelque part?), Edwardienne100 , Adore Youu et Galswinthe.**_

_**Et bien sûr à tous ceux et celles que je n'ai pas cité Merci encore de votre soutien !**_

_**À ce soir ou à demain (je ne sais même pas si ce chapitre est prévu pour le matin ou pour le soir!**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 13.**_

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure du déjeuner, je fais exprès de m'assoir à une place qui me permet d'avoir au moins une vue partielle de Bella. Elle ouvre un livre et commence à lire lorsque Lauren Mallory entre dans la cafeteria.

_Si cette petite salope pense qu'elle va me voler Mike... _« Salut, Bella c'est ça? ».

Bella répond, avec un peu d'aigreur dans la voix. Lauren tente de garder sa contenance, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est complètement factice. Elles échangent quelques remarques spirituelles, et les deux filles s'envoient des sarcasmes dans la tête. Je ressens l'urgence de virer Lauren, ou d'attraper Bella et de la sortir de là, mais ça ruinerait ma couverture, même si je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'emmener et de tout lui raconter. Ça ne ferait que la blesser. J'agripe la table devant moi et j'attends patiemment que ce combat inattendu prenne fin.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es si relou avec ça? Je voulais juste te dire salut, et ça malgré le fait que tu essaies de me voler Mike, toi la petite salope bouquineuse, avec tes cheveux dégueus ! ». Mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans la table.

« Peut être devrais tu faire une thérapie Lauren. Tu projettes visiblement ton besoin d'attention en essayer de blesser les autres. C'est vraiment pas sain. ». Bella récupère ses affaires et laisse Lauren sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Je relâche mon emprise de la table. Ma famille me lance des regards interrogateurs. Ils pensent tous en même temps.

Jasper me questionne. _Edward? Est ce que ça va? Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide? _Je lui fais signe que non, mais il entreprend tout de même de m'envoyer des vagues de calme.

_Je sais, frérot, les trucs entre filles rendent tout meilleur._ Emmett, toujours aussi pervert.

Alice me balance en riant. _Aww, Edward, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? _Je redirige mon regard au moment où Bella passe devant nous.

Légèrement embarrassée, mais toujours aussi étrangement confiante, elle fait un clin d'œil vers notre table, ne sachant toujours pas lequel d'entre nous est Anthony, et sort de la cafeteria.

Jasper flanche presque sous le clin d'œil. Emmett minaude. Et je laisse un sourire béat quelque peu idiot s'afficher sur mon visage, mais juste pour un instant, avant qu'Alice risque de réaliser pourquoi je souris. Putain de lutin qui a des visions.

La sonnerie retentit environ quinze minutes plus tard, je me dirige vers le cours de biologie, mon seul cours avec Bella. Je garde mon calme en entrant, déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître. Déterminé à ne pas la prendre, la mordre et la tuer en ce moment alors que mes instincts me disent de le faire. On fait des expériences aujourd'hui. Alors que Monsieur Banner explique l'expérience avec des cellules simples, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer Bella qui me fixe bizarrement. Même si je sais exactement ce qu'elle cherche à découvrir, je lui dit silencieusement « Quoi? ».

Elle secoue sa tête et se concentre sur le prof.

Banner fait passer de longs cure dents pour que l'on puisse retirer quelques cellules de l'intérieur de nos joues pour les expériences. L'un de nous doit le faire de sa joue, l'autre doit donner un cheveu. Le venin qui s'écoule dans ma bouche va surement faire fondre le plastique, alors je tends le cure dent à Bella, et tire un de mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Ses pensées sont concentrées uniquement sur l'expérience, et sur si oui ou non je suis Anthony.

+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Je passe le cours de bio dans un état second après que je me sois gratté l'intérieur de la joue pour en retirer quelques cellules. Je parle à peine durant toute l'expérience. J'essaie de m'en sortir sans me mettre à mater Edward, essayant de deviner s'il est possible qu'il soit Anthony. Mais je me dis qu'il aurait dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il agit normalement, me parlant uniquement lorsqu'il a besoin d'une lamelle ou du microscope. Une fois l'expérience finit, j'attrape mon sac et file vers la porte, plus rapidement qu'Edward, qui généralement est dehors avant même que la sonnerie ai finit de retentir.

En sport, je tente principalement d'éviter de me faire cogner dans la tête par la balle de basket. Croyez moi, lorsque vous êtes aussi maladroite que moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, ces balles sont partout. Puis, je me change et monte dans mon camion... qui ne démarre pas. Je tourne la clé plusieurs fois avant qu'il finisse par se mettre en marche.

En arrivant à la maison, je trouve une boite de chocolats sur le plan de travail accompagnée d'une note où il est noté

_Avec amour,_

_Charlie._

Sérieusement... Est ce que ça commence pas à faire long? Je les monte dans ma chambre, histoire de ne pas le vexer, et me connecte. Anthony est là, en attente.

_Salut._

__Salut Bella._

_Est ce que tu vas faire ça à chaque fois que je t'envoies un message?_

__probablement pourquoi?_

_Je me demande quand je pourrais faire la même chose_

__franchement, je suis surpris que tu n'ai pas encore découvert._

_Vraiment?_

__ouais. Tu veux un indice? Je ressens le besoin de te dire qu'après réflexion...ça pourrait t'aider._

_Dis moi._

__ c'est plus comme une question vraiment... comment était la bio? Gardes à l'esprit, que nous sommes une famille très ouverte, Edward peut m'avoir tout dit._

OK. Soit c'est Edward soit c'est pas lui. Ça m'aide pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Putain, n'importe qui dans la classe peut avoir parlé à un Cullen au sujet des expériences. Hautement improbable mais possible. Je suppose que la question serait... est ce que Anthony mentirait? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait. Mais là encore, il refuse de me donner son prénom.

_Tu as raison...ça ne m'aide pas du tout._

__Te l'avais dit._

_Est ce que tu vas finir par me le dire?_

__à la longue, peut être._

__encore une fois, ça aide._

__Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas prudent, on peut changer de sujet maintenant?_

_Ugh! D'accord. Je finirais par trouver de toutes les façons._

__pas si je peux y remédier. Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'envoyer chier Lauren aujourd'hui?_

_Étonnamment génial. Est ce que tu as vu mon petit clin d'œil?_

__toute la table l'a remarqué. :$_

_Je m'en doute, mais sachant que, encore une fois, je ne sais pas qui tu es_

__et n'avais je pas demander de changer de sujet?_

_Désolée._

__c'est OK... alors..._

_alors...._

Je me sens couillue aujourd'hui, alors, pourquoi pas?

_On peut toujours..._

est ce que je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout?

__toujours?_

_Se faire une petite séance?_

Putain, dans quoi est ce que je me suis embarquée?

+*+*+*+*+*

_**ouh là ! Ça sent le chap 14 sulfureux ….**_

_**à ce soir !**_

_**Merci encore à vous pour être encore dans l'histoire**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 14.**

**BPOV**

Pas de réponse. Pas de 'oui'. Mais pas de 'non' non plus. C'est quoi le problème?

_Tu veux situer l'endroit?_

__tu te tiens à une fenêtre, tu te sens à l'écart lors d'une soirée, je m'approche de toi. 'Bonsoir'_

Oh merci mon dieu. Je m'attendais plus à un cercueil... mais une vraie romance... c'est... mignon. Comme si il y fait attention.

_Je me tourne. 'oh bonsoir. Je ne penses pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré. Je suis Bella.'_

__ 'Salut Bella. C'est un plaisir. Est ce que tu apprécies la soirée?'_

_'Pas du tout. Je déteste ce genre de chose. J'aimerai bien être dans un endroit plus calme.'_

__'veux tu m'accompagner sur le balcon?'_

_'Certainement.' J'attrape ta main, et tu me diriges vers le balcon. Je vais vers le bord pour admirer la vue. Et je t'entends venir derrière moi._

__Je marche vers toi et me presse légèrement sur ton dos._

_Je demande. 'As quoi penses tu?'_

__'Je pense que tu sens le freesia et la fraise.'_

C'est étrange... j'utilise un shampoing à la fraise... et une crème au freesia. Bof, juste une coïncidence.

_Je me tourne vers toi surprise, et regarde dans tes yeux._

__'Tu sembles un peu nerveuse. Je ne mords pas tu sais.... pas encore en tout cas.'_

Je me rends compte que c''est de ce petit coté vamp qu'il tire son pseudo...

_je demande 'pas encore?'_

__Je me penche vers ton oreille et murmure 'Seulement si tu es douée.'. Je remarque alors la chanson jouée en bruit de fond passe à un slow. Je lui tends la main 'Aimerais tu danser?'._

_Je prends ta main à contre cœur, et mon corps se fond dans le tien._

__Je te serre contre moi alors que nous glissons sur la musique, je respire ton odeur qui m'enivre._

_La chanson se termine et je m'écarte de toi. Je me tourne et refais face à la vue._

__Je me penche légèrement sur ton épaule, mes lèvres effleurant ton cou._

_Je frissonne, agréablement._

__Mes mains caressent doucement tes hanches._

_Je me frotte un peu à toi, désirant plus._

Tout en disant ça, je me caresse plus vite et plus fort.

__Je retourne vers ton oreille et chuchote 'Veux tu retourner à l'intérieur?'._

_'Je ne préfère pas.'. J'embrasse ton cou._

__'Comme tu le souhaites.'. Mes mains frôlent ton dos._

Ça me rappelle ce film... Princesse Bride. C'est quoi son nom déjà? Wesley ! Wesley dit toujours ça.

_Je recule d'un pas, ainsi je suis complétement collée contre toi._

__Mes mains courent le long de tes épaules, et j'embrasse ton cou avec douceur puis beaucoup plus fort._

_Je gémis 'mmmm' et me tourne pour te faire face._

__Nos lèvres se rencontrent, nos langues s'entremêlent et je t'attire plus encore vers moi._

_Je force ma langue dans ta bouche avec plus de force, ressentant le besoin de te gouter._

__Mes mains vont jusque dans ton dos, jusque sur tes fesses, les caressant et les pressant légèrement._

_J'entoure une de mes jambes autour de ta taille, relevant ma robe, révélant une pointe de dentelle noire._

Bon... là... la dentelle noire est actuellement par terre.

__Mmmm, j'aime ce contact, je marmonne, mon sexe se tend contre mon pantalon._

_Je frotte ma culotte qui est visible -et mouillée- tout contre ta braguette._

__J'embrasse ton cou plus fort, sans pour autant marquer la peau, et je retire ta robe de tes épaules._

_Je me glisse hors de ma robe, retirant momentanément ma jambe de toi, laissant la robe bleue en tas sur le sol._

__J'attrape tes seins._

_Remarquant que je suis uniquement en sous vêtements, je commence à déboutonner ta chemise._

__Je fais mon chemin en couvrant ton cou de baisers, et défais ton soutien gorge._

_Moi, ayant finis avec ta chemise et ta ceinture, je descends ta braguette et retire ton pantalon. Te laissant finalement juste en boxers. J'admire ton torse parfait et dur comme de la pierre._

Je jouis. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Je ne peux pas stopper maintenant, pas ici, pas encore. C'est trop agréable. En plus, j'aurais l'air totalement conne.

__Je finis par prendre ton téton dans ma bouche, le suçant gentiment tout en massant tes fesses._

_Je fais descendre ton boxer, libérant ton sexe._

__Je me débarrasse de ta culotte, ce qui nous laisse tous les deux nus sur le balcon._

Rien que cette image seule, peu importe le Cullen, peut me rendre chaude à nouveau.

_Je t'enveloppe de mes jambes, alors que tu me pousses contre le mur._

__Je colle ma bouche sur la tienne, écrasant mon sexe tendu contre ta fente, me frottant en va et vient contre ton clitoris._

_Je gémis 'Mon dieu.. fais le, s'il te plait'._

Je gémis vraiment rien qu'en tapant ces mots.

__Je m'appuies plus fort, et le bout de mon sexe gonflé glisse dans le tien. Centimètre après centimètre, palpitant, je m'enfonce en toi, te comblant jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus le supporter._

_Je gémis de plaisir, enfouissant ma tête dans ton cou._

__ Je commence à pénetrer ton sexe si étroit, j'entre et je sors, doucement au début, puis augmentant la puissance et la vitesse jusqu'à ce que tu frissonnes de plaisir._

_J_e laisse mes doigts aller à un rythme similaire, faisant réellement ce que Anthony virtuellement ne peut faire.

_Mes bras sont autour de ton cou, mon visage enfouie dedans et mon dos contre le mur. Je tremble violemment. Je peux entendre Muse joué à l'intérieur de la maison._

__Mes doigts trouve ton anus, et j'en glisse un._

Je ne peux me résoudre à imiter ce mouvement.

_Je m'agrippe à toi plus durement, complétement inconsciente de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Ma tête part en arrière, et je jouis, violemment, criant si fort que les personnes dans la maison ont dû m'entendre._

Et je jouis encore.

__Juste lorsque j'allais jouir, je porte ma bouche à ton cou, retroussant mes lèvres, dévoilant mes dents et..._

C'est un moment bizarre pour s'arreter.

_...et?_

__... Je ne veux pas le faire._

_Tu ne veux pas faire quoi?_

__Je ne veux pas te mordre._

_Pourquoi voudrais tu me mordre?_

__Parce que je suis un vampire Bella._

_Ne sois pas ridicule, Anthony nous savons tous les deux que les vampires ne sont pas réels. C'est juste un fantasme._

__...c'est vrai...je suppose que j'ai, en quelque sorte, cassé l'ambiance hein?_

_*rougis* j'ai, en quelque sorte, finis au moment où je t'ai enlevé ton boxer, mais je ne voulais pas arreter trop tot._

Pas besoin de lui dire que j'ai jouis une seconde fois. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de se la raconter.

__Tu es incroyable, je te l'ai deja dit?_

_Pfft. Tu ne me connais même pas._

Le sarcasme :défense naturelle du corps contre la stupidité.

__Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses Bella. Comment c'était pour toi?_

_Purée ! Je ne trouverais jamais qui c'est si il continue à être aussi vague._

… _incroyable. Juste un conseil pour plus tard, quiquetusois?_

__oui?_

_Ne soit pas si délicat avec moi. Tu ne vas pas me casser._

_+*+*+*+*+*+*_

**EPOV**

_notsogracefulswan s'est déconnectée__

Si seulement elle savait....

_+*+*+*+*+*+*_

_**ouah ouah ouah**_

_**j'espère que vous aimez cette traduction … je ne suis pas très douée pour les scenes chaudes, de sexe etc...**_

_**j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'elle se moque carrement du Cullen qui peut être derrière son pc à ce moment là... je serais dans cette situation.. que moi aussi je préfèrerai même qu'ils soient tous les trois derrière le pc... non tout de même pas … puis c'est sale les 3 ensemble... beuh... lavez moi les yeux !**_

_**au fait, j'ai un petit problème de pc... je souhaite que ça soit réglé demain mais je ne garantie rien.. un peu de retard est à prévoir !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 15.**_

**EPOV**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas la mordre. Je veux dire, oui c'est sûr, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais, quelque chose en moi me dit que oui. Par le fait d'être un vampire, peu importe ce que je fais pour supprimer mes pulsions, j'aurai toujours envie de son sang. Par le fait d'être un homme, j'aurai toujours envie de son corps. Et ça n'ira jamais très bien, durant un orgasme, je risquerai certainement de lui faire mal, si ce n'est de la tuer.

Je réfléchis à toutes ces réflexions lorsque je me dirige rapidement jusque chez Bella. C'est devenu un de mes passetemps favoris, la regarder dormir. Avant de grimper dans l'arbre près de sa chambre, je réalise qu'elle est encore éveillée, car elle fredonne une mélodie. Clair de lune. Je finis par grimper, et caché tout en haut, je fredonne avec elle.

Une heure plus tard, qui semble juste une simple seconde pour moi, j'entends sa respiration ralentir, et je sais que le sommeil a prit ma magnifique Bella. Je descends de l'arbre pour aller jusque sa chambre, m'installant dans le rocking chair situé dans un coin de la pièce. Ses murmures nocturnes vont bientôt commencer. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre le prénom de Jasper, et ça me fait encore flancher à chaque fois. Mais ces derniers temps, son prénom quitte peu à peu ses rêves, et est remplacé par le mien. Enfin, mon deuxième prénom, mais c'est quand même mon prénom.

Ce soir, mon deuxième prénom, ni même celui de mon frère sont dans les rêves de Bella. Mais c'est le mien. Mon prénom. Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu ses pensées lorsqu'elle dort. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'image de mon frère sur elle. Même si elle dit 'Anthony', je ne sais pas auquel d'entre nous deux elle peut penser. Mais là c'est mon prénom, la partie de moi qu'elle connait. Elle doit penser à moi.

Je laisse mon esprit entrer dans son subconscient, ou du moins j'essaie. Pour une quelconque raison, je ne peux entendre ses pensées. Je me retire. C'est étrange. Je tente encore une fois d'entrer dans l'esprit de Bella, avec plus de succès. Je suis accueilli par l'image, bienvenue, de mon corps sur le sien. Je ferme les yeux, laissant son rêve me prendre dans la forme la plus proche du sommeil que je peux atteindre. L'entendre gémir mon prénom, mon vrai prénom est une des émotions les plus érotiques que je peux ressentir. Lorsque le rêve se termine, je me retire du subconscient de Bella, et reste assis simplement à la regarder.

Lorsqu'il est près de cinq heures du matin, je quitte la maison de Bella pour rentrer chez moi. Je me douche. C'est quelque chose dont seuls mes cheveux ont réellement besoin, à moins que je revienne de la chasse. Je me sèche et m'habille d'un jeans et d'un tshirt que je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder. Attrapant mon habituelle veste grise, je descends les escaliers pour attendre Alice et Rosalie, qui sont en train de finir leurs huit heures de recherche de la tenue idéale.

Emmett et Jasper me rejoignent sur le canapé quelques minutes après. Jasper est juste là, même plus silencieux que d'habitude. Emmett a juste son sourire idiot, normal. Je dissimule mieux mes sentiments qu'Emmett, mais j'affiche encore le sourire que j'ai depuis que j'ai le rêve de Bella en tête. Rosalie et Alice descendent les escaliers, embrassent leurs maris -_gagnant les yeux au ciel de ma part_- et poursuivent leur course vers ma volvo ou la M3 de Rosalie.

Emmett me demande « Alors... mec. Où vas tu la nuit maintenant? Tu passes beaucoup moins de temps devant ton pc. Est ce que Eddie se serait dégoter une petite amie? ».

je vois, dans le rétroviseur, les lèvres immobiles de Jasper se transformer doucement en un petit sourire. Je dévisage Emmett. « Non Emmett. ». puis je marmonne « elle ne sais même pas qui je suis... ».

« Alors, est ce que quelqu'un dans ton petit ordinateur adoré aurait chatouillé ton attention? ». Je lève un sourcil à son choix de mots. Jasper ricane.

« Tu peux dire ça, mais elle va dans notre lycée. »

« OK... Alors avec qui je dois te caser? ». Les sourcils d'Emmett remuent un peu, gagnant un petit rire de la part de Jasper, qui ne parle toujours pas.

« Je préfère que tu ne fasses rien. Et ça marche aussi pour toi Jasper. ».

« Hey, pourquoi suis je impliqué dans cette conversation? ».

« Edward, fais gaffe... ou alors... je te branche avec Isabella Swan. ». Je serais humain que mon visage aurait rougi. Merde. Jasper s'en ai surement rendu compte. « Elle est bien plus chaude qu'avant, il faut reconnaître ça. ». Jasper semble cesser de nous porter attention. Je tente d'infiltrer son esprit et me rend compte qu'il chante une chanson militaire dans sa tête.

Les cours vont plus lentement que la normale, et encore plus lentement pour une personne qui les a déjà suivis un nombre incalculable de fois.

C'est l'heure du déjeuner. J'arrête de me préoccuper de Jasper pour me concentrer sur Bella, du coin de l'œil. Elle parle de tout et de rien avec les personnes assisent à sa table. Eric Yorkie tente de la draguer, mais, Bella l'ignore, ou ne le remarque. Je laisse mon esprit entrer dans le sien. Rien...

j'essaie encore. Rien.

Encore une fois. Hum... _je me demande ce qu'Anthony peut être en train de faire._.. Elle regarde vers notre table, se demandant encore qui il est. Qui je suis.

La sonnerie retentit. Je suis Bella à distance pour aller en bio. On regarde un film auquel je ne prête aucune attention. Bella non plus d'ailleurs. Le cours se termine, et je ne porte pas attention durant tout mon cours de maths. Le cours est toujours aussi ennuyeux, et je rentre à la maison pour attendre que Bella se connecte.

Je me penche sur ma chaise lorsque Emmett entre. « Tu ne m'as pas assez harcelé aujourd'hui Emmett? ».

« Ça ne sera jamais assez, et en plus, je m'ennuie. ».

« Ben alors vas trouver un ours quelque part. ».

Il sourit « C'est justement pourquoi je suis là. Mec, tu n'as pas eu un repas décent depuis plusieurs semaines, allons y. ».

« Emmett, je.. ».

« Ce n'était pas une question. Ta cybergirl sera là à ton retour. Toi et moi, on y va. ».

« Bien, laisses moi au moins le temps de le lui dire. ».

« Cinq minutes. ».

J'écris un mail rapide à Bella.

_Bella,_

_Pour une raison quelconque, on m'entraine à aller faire du camping ces prochains jours. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, mais, je te parlerai à mon retour._

_Espérant te parler rapidement._

_Anthony._

+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Il y a au moins une bonne chose qui peut découler de bien dans tout ça. Si l'un des Cullen est au lycée demain, je peux le rayer de ma liste....

+*+*+*+**+*+*

_**Le coté je rentre par effraction dans ta chambre et dans ta tête d'Edward me dérange toujours un peu.**_

_**alors en effet j'ai un problème de pc... peut être l'occasion d'en acheter un nouveau hé hé hé... oui je vois que ce qui m'arrange...**_

_**donc j'ai deux chapitres d'avance pour chaque histoire après ça va se compliquer...**_

_**en tout cas d'ici là...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 16**

**BPOV**

Je suis si excitée ! Après tout ce temps, je vais pouvoir exclure un des gars Cullen pour de bon. Certes, je ne saurais toujours pas qui est Anthony, mais je serais bien plus proche de la solution. J'attends dans la file atrocement longue pour obtenir mon déjeuner, et entre ensuite dans la cafeteria. Je scanne la salle, mes yeux se posant sur la table habituellement occupée par les Cullen.

Je murmure dans ma barbe. « Putain! On se fout de ma gueule! ». Deux membres de la famille manquent à l'appel. Emmett et Edward. Il reste juste Alice, Rosalie... et Jasper. Mon Jasper. J'espérais tellement que ce soit lui. Et je me suis bernée en y croyant. Ils me regardent surpris. Est ce qu'ils ont entendus mon accès de colère?? Je me dis que c'est impossible et me dirige vers ma table.

Une voix crie « Bella ! ». Je me tourne. Qui peut bien m'appeler? Je n'aurais pas pu être plus surprise que lorsque je vois le petit lutin me faire signe. Je me pointe du doigt, d'un air assez étonné et dis silencieusement 'Moi?'. Alice hoche la tête vigoureusement et me fait signe. Je marche prudemment vers eux, et m'assois sur la chaise habituellement réservée à Edward. Juste à coté de Jasper, à un siège d'écart de Rosalie. Jasper se redresse, légèrement, avec l'air mal à l'aise. Je me demande ce qui le dérange à mon sujet. Est ce que je sens ou un truc comme ça?

Après un moment de silence, je lance un « Hum.... Salut? ».

Alice profite de l'occaz « Salut Bella ! Je voulais me présenter. Je suis Alice et voici Rosalie et Jasper. ».

« Ou... Ouais... Je... Hum... sais qui vous êtes. Salut Rosalie... Jasper. ». Je rougis rien qu'en disant son nom. Et alors quoi? Même si ce n'est pas Anthony, on a le droit d'apprécier la marchandise. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Je commence à picorer mon sandwich. Le trio me regarde fixement.

« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas? » C'est une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis...

Alice se dépêche de répondre « C'est juste qu'on a pas faim. ».

Je continue à manger mon repas, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. C'est trop étrange. Je leur dit « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque et travailler sur des trucs ».

Le visage d'Alice s'attriste. Jasper semble soulagé. Et Rosalie, étant ce qu'elle est, reste impassible.

Le petit lutin me dit « Oh... OK. Je suppose qu'on discutera plus tard alors... ».

« Ouais. ». Je lui accorde, tout en rangeant mes affaires et me dirigeant vers la sortie. Tous les regards sont sur moi. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel?

*-*-*-*-*-

**APOV**

Je vois Bella qui entre dans la cafeteria et fait le tour de la salle du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant à notre table où je suis assise avec Jazz et Rose. Son visage s'assombrit. Je me sens mal pour elle. Edward joue avec ses sentiments, peut être sans le faire exprès, mais tout de même. Il n'a aucune intention d'avoir une quelconque relation avec cette fille. Il m'a même interdit de lui parler. Quelque chose au sujet de mon 'Ingérence'. Je ne sais pas de quoi il se plaint, mes interventions n'ont jamais fait rien d'autre que du bien pour tout le monde.

Bella fixe notre table quelques secondes, de toutes évidences perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle continue à marcher en direction de sa place habituelle. C'est là que je réalise. Edward n'est pas là. Je suis libre de parler autant que je veux à Bella.

Je l'appelle « Bella!».

Jasper me demande à une vitesse vampirique « Alice, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire putain? ».

« Je vais apprendre à connaitre Bella. Je sais que nous pouvons être bonnes amies. ».

Bella finit par se retourner et me voit lui faire signe. Elle se montre du doigt l'air intrigué et me demande confirmation. Je lui dit que oui et lui fais signe.

Rosalie me siffle « Alice tu ne peux pas... tu as promis à Edward que tu ne lui parlerais pas. ».

« Hé bien... Edward n'est pas là, n'est ce pas? ».

Bella vient et s'assoit maladroitement à la place d'Edward. Jasper est mal à l'aise. Entre l'odeur de son sang et le fait qu'il était son fantasme sexuel. Mon pauvre bébé.

OK, Pause... vous pensiez que je détesterais Bella, pas vrai? Pendant une sacré période, elle a voulu, même si c'était sans succès, de me voler Jasper. Mais en fin de compte, j'aime bien cette fille. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer Jasper. Il est doux, incroyablement séduisant et une personne si agréable. Il est juste incroyable. En plus, si ma vision est juste, ce que je sais qu'elle est, elle fera parti de notre famille tôt ou tard de toutes les façons. Et ça malgré le fait qu'Edward nie fortement avoir de quelconque sentiments pour cette fille. On a pas besoin de demander à Jazz pour savoir qu'il ment.

Je présente Bella aux autres, lui disant nos noms, même si je sais qu'elle les connait déjà. Elle marmonne des salutations, le sang affluant dans son visage lorsqu'elle en arrive à Jasper.

On reste assis là, embarrassé, durant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, lorsque j'ai vu Bella j'ai voulu l'interroger, apprendre à la connaître, créer un lien et tout ce genre de truc. Mais je me sens anormalement timide. Ça doit être la nature timide de Bella qui est projetée accidentellement par l'intermédiaire de Jasper.

Après encore quelques moments d'embarras, Bella s'excuse, nous balançant une connerie sur le fait d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais je peux pas lui en vouloir de partir.

Tout en la regardant partir, mon entrain dynamique revient, et je sais que j'aurais une autre occasion de lui parler.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**JPOV**

Mon petit lutin crie « Bella! ».

Je lui demande « Alice, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire putain? ».

Mais à quoi elle pense? Inviter cette petite psycho à s'assoir avec nous. Naturellement, elle choisie la chaise proche de moi. Je m'écarte, incroyablement mal à l'aise. L'odeur de son sang, qui sent dangereusement et délicieusement bon, et le désir de nous être présenté, ce qui ne sert pas vraiment, cette fille sait, évidemment, qui nous sommes. Son sang incroyablement appétissant monte jusque dans ses joues lorsqu'elle me salue. Je remarque que son sang est exceptionnellement tentant. Je peux sentir... les freesias. Je me demande comment elle y arrive.

Je dois m'en débarrasser. C'est décidé. Je me fixe sur le peu de timidité qui se cache derrière son sentiment de désir et je l'irradie sur toute la table.

Ça marche. Naturellement, tout le monde est trop timide pour dire quelque chose, même Alice. Au bout d'un moment, la fille se lève et s'en va, marmonnant une quelconque excuse. J'arrête de jouer avec les émotions, et nous redevenons normaux. Je dois faire quelque chose avant qu'Alice fasse en sorte que cette fille devienne une habituée de notre famille.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice sort avec Carlisle et Esmée pour une petite chasse, nous laissant Rose et moi. Parfait. Rose sera d'accord avec moi, je le sais. Je me dirige vers ma sœur.

« Hé Rose, tu voudrais m'aider sur un projet? ».

« Qu'est ce que j'y gagne? ». C'est une réponse typique de Rosalie.

« Je veux me débarrasser de Bella. ».

« T'en débarrasser? Genre la vider de son sang? Parce que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça Jasper. Tu veux que j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle t'aide à contrôler ta pulsion? »

« Nan Rose. Je veux dire qu'il faut qu'on sabote cette petite 'relation', faute d'un meilleur mot, qu'Edward a avec cette fille. C'est pas sain. ».

« T'as raison Jasper. Elle peut mettre en péril toute notre famille. ».

Rose et moi passons le reste de notre temps ensemble à comploter. C'est quelque chose où nous sommes très doués.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**les crapules hé hé hé...**_

_**Mon problème de pc continue mais je fais tout pour arranger ça ! J'essaie de convaincre ma famille de l'utilité d'un nouveau pc portable... mouais ils semblent pas emballés...**_

_**si certains d'entre vous possèdent des netbooks pouvez vous me dire ce que vous en pensez par mail? Oui je l'aurais... un jour je l'aurais....**_

_** n'a pas accepté mes chapitres depuis hier soir (donc dès que possible vous aurez les autres chap de la journée)...comme quoi il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

_**Chapitre 17.**_

**BPOV**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste trouver un endroit où je peux m'assoir en privé et décortiquer ce qu'il m'arrive. Est ce que Anthony est Edward ou Emmett? Et pourquoi Alice m'a t'elle appelé? Rosalie et Jasper, et ça c'était flagrant, ne voulaient pas de moi. Malheureusement.

De la façon dont je vois ça, la probabilité qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre sont les mêmes. Sûr. Emmett a Rosalie, mais, cette façon dont elle me regardait aujourd'hui.... mais il y a aussi Edward... d'aussi loin qu'on soit au courant au lycée, il n'est avec personne.

Je ne prête attention à aucun de mes autres cours. Je pense seulement à Emmett et Edward, essayant de découvrir lequel des deux je suis venue à connaître si bien. Je rentre à la maison, et fonce dans ma chambre pour me connecter. Anthony n'est pas là, comme il me l'avait dit.

Charlie rentre tôt aujourd'hui, et nous mangeons rapidement le repas que j'ai fait. Il me demande de regarder la télé avec lui. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Charlie non plus et s'en offusque pas. Il me tapote la main ou la cuisse à l'occasion. Ça devient vraiment bizarre. Alors je monte les escaliers après lui avoir dit bonne nuit, et je me jète dans mon lit. Je reste allongée là quelques minutes tentant toujours de débusquer lequel des deux garçons est le bon. À chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé qui c'est, une pensée sur l'autre garçon me vient à l'esprit et annule ma précédente théorie.

Toutes ces devinettes sont inutiles. Il est vingt et une heure, et je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout. Je me rassois, et file vers mon pc. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier s'il est rentré plus tôt?

Il est connecté.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**JPOV**

« Rosalie, est ce que tu connais le pseudo d'Edward? ».

« Je me rappelle qu'Emmett m'a parlé d'un truc genre 'cybervamp' peut être que c'est ça. ».

J'acquiesce et tente ce nom. Puis je clique sur le lien 'mot de passe oublié'.

_Question secrète : quel est votre plat favori?__

Je laisse échappé un petit rire. Edward rend la chose trop facile pour le hacker. Enfin, facile pour quelqu'un qui le connait. Bien sur. Je continue.

_Cougar__

_Entrer votre email dans la case ci dessous afin que nous puissions vous envoyer votre mot de passe__

J'entre mon propre email et attends la réponse avec le mot de passe d'Edward.

_Pseudo : cybervamp__

_Mot de passe : cougar__

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel, et je retourne sur la page d'accueil pour me connecter. Je me connecte et nous attendons devant l'écran quelques minutes.

_Notsogracefulswan vient de se connecter__

Rosalie ricane dans mon dos, et je me tourne pour la regarder.

« Quoi? C'est le pseudo le plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. ». C'est vrai qu'il est stupide. Elle m'envoie un message.

__Je pensais que tu devais aller camper?_

_C'est le cas. Mais le temps était trop mauvais alors mon frère et moi avons décidé de rentrer._

__Oh. Je vois._

_Est tu déçue?_

__Moi? Nan. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais rentré le lendemain de ton départ._

_Lol. Alors comment était l'école?_

__hé bien, maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas Jasper, ET, ta sœur m'a invité à déjeuner à votre table ce midi. C'était plutôt étrange._

« Vas y, laisses moi faire maintenant ! »

« Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon sachant ce que Bella et Edward font ensemble normalement. ». Elle pousse ma chaise et commence à taper. Je me demande pourquoi Alice n'a pas encore découvert ce que nous sommes en train de faire...

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**RPOV**

_Quelle sœur?_

__Alice. Pourquoi?_

_Je me demandais quelle sœur est allée à l'encontre de mes demandes._

__Je ne te suis pas..._

_J'ai dis à mes deux sœurs de ne pas te parler, les deux ayant de grandes gueules. Et si tu dois un jour découvrir qui je suis, ça sera par moi et non par elles._

__Si? Tu ne me le diras toujours pas?_

_Jamais._

__Tu m'embêtes vraiment avec ça. Vraiment. Est ce un si gros problème._

_Raisons personnelles. Ma famille, nous sommes différents, si tu n'as pas remarqué. Mais c'est tout ce que je dirais._

__Je ne vais même pas tenter d'en savoir plus. Les devoirs m'appellent. Je te parle demain?_

_Ouais. Mais pas si le temps devient correct, car dans ce cas je serais reparti avec E._

__Même pas la chance d'avoir la seconde lettre?_

_Pas une chance._

_Notsogracefulswan s'est déconnectée__

Voilà. J'ai agi comme Edward l'aurait fait. Maintenant passons au plan deux.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et appelle Edward. Son téléphone émet juste un bip, pas de sonnerie, pas de message vocal.

« Edward, Alice n'est pas à la maison. Alors. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te dire qu'elle a invité Bella à notre table ce midi et qu'elle recommencera surement demain. Me suis dit que tu voulais le savoir. Je te revois à ton retour. Dis à Emmett que je l'aime. ».

Si Edward est en colère après Alice, elle se concentrera sur la façon de regagner sa confiance, ou sur quelque chose pour qu'il se rapproche de Bella. Quelque soit la raison, elle sera assez distraite pour ne pas remarquer ce que Jasper et moi sommes en train de faire et c'est le but.

« Jazz, je sors un peu. Elle ne se reconnectera pas ce soir, et je m'ennuie. Je te vois plus tard. Ne m'attendez pas demain matin si je ne suis pas rentrée. ».

« Comme tu veux Rose. Je vais regarder la télé ou un truc du même genre. ».

++*+*+*+*+*

**JPOV**

Lorsque vous avez un nombre de nuits interminables, la télé devient ennuyeuse, les films aussi, les livres, la musique, toute forme de distraction deviennent ennuyeux.

Je laisse le bureau, et fait mon chemin jusqu'au mur de CD d'Edward. Il y en a un nombre incalculable. La seule chose décente que je trouve est un CD de David Bowie. Je le place dans sa stéréo, et écoute 'Under Pressure'. Le CD se termine et j'en mets un autre, puis encore un autre. Rien n'empêche mon ennui. Emmett n'est pas là pour faire ses blagues stupides, ni même Alice pour.... me donner... du plaisir. Je m'assois sur le canapé d'Edward jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

_Notsogracefulswan s'est connectée__

_connectée si tard. Il est encore tôt?_

__Peut pas dormir, et toi?_

_Je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis pas mal de temps._

__..._

_tu es en colère après moi pour tout à l'heure, pas vrai?_

__Non. Je me dis que si tu ne me dis rien c'est que tu as tes raisons. Et quoi qu'elle soit, je n'aime pas ça, mais pour le moment je respecte ton choix. Peut être qu'un jour, je le saurais. Je suis plutôt têtue._

_Alors, de quoi veux tu parler?_

__Rien ne me vient à l'esprit._

_Moi non plus._

__Mes bras autour de ton cou et te pousses sur le lit, mes lèvres écrasent les tiennes._

Est ce qu'elle vient de.... oh merde... qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je ne peux pas vraiment me déconnecter, elle saura qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair, et elle ne doit pas le deviner....

_reposes mes mains sur tes hanches._

__Je chevauche ta taille et commence à déboutonner ta chemise sans que mes lèvres ne quittent les tiennes._

_Je m'extirpe de ma chemise et commence à passer la tienne au dessus de ta tête._

Fais comme si c'était Alice, fais comme si c'était Alice, fais comme si c'était Alice, Fais comme si c'était Alice, fais comme si c'était Alice, fais comme si c'était Alice....

__Défais les boutons de ta braguette, fais glisser ton pantalon le long de tes jambes._

_Te fais la même chose, et laisse mes yeux dériver sur ta culotte déjà humide._

Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice.

__Défais mon soutien gorge, le balance. Retire ma culotte et ton boxer directement après._

__Nous retournes ainsi je suis dessus, et pénètre mon sexe gonflé en toi._

__gémis et commence à te sucer le cou. Te lèches, te mords puis te vide de ton sang._

_Notsogracefulswan s'est déconnectée__

Est ce qu'elle vient de me mordre? Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward manigance avec cette fille, mais je crois que j'aime bien....

+*+*+*+*+*

_**oh le coquin de Jasper.... c'est Alice qui va être contente...**_

_**note pour plus tard : utiliser des gants si un jour on a le pc d'un Cullen dans les mains.... Qui vient de dire comme si c'est QUE le pc d'un Cullen que j'aurai dans les mains??!! … ne faites pas vos prudes on est toutes (et quelques tous) pareilles !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 18.**

**EPOV**

Ça y est. Ce soir est le soir où je vais dire à Bella ce que je ressens, et qui je suis. Je passe tout mon camping à y réfléchir. J'ai enfin pris ma décision.

OK. pas vraiment. J'ai peur qu'elle flippe et qu'elle le dise à tout le monde. Ce qui forcerait les Volturis à me trouver et à me tuer.

Mais d'un autre coté, j'en ai vraiment marre de me cacher. Je m'imagine que le pire qui puisse arriver est qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, et je la tuerai et je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec ça, et je serai obligé d'aller voir les Volturis, et de faire en sorte qu'ils me tuent.

… Ouais...

je dois arrêter de penser à ça, sinon je vais péter un câble. Je dois penser au meilleur scénario. Comme, par exemple, je dis à Bella qui je suis, et puis ensuite ce que je suis, et elle s'en moque, alors je la présente à ma famille... et l'un d'entre eux la vide de son sang.

OK... pensons à un autre scénario... je dis à Bella qui je suis, puis ce que je suis et elle s'en moque. Puis elle tombe amoureuse de moi et je l'a ramène à la maison, la présente à ma famille, et on se marie, puis je la mords et damne son âme pour l'éternité. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle est trop pure, et innocente pour la corrompre de cette façon.

Mais je ne peux pas lui cacher la plus grande part de mon existence. Docteur Phil dit que la clé de toute bonne relation est l'honnêteté _(Nota : Émission TV où le Dr Phil aide les couples qui ont des difficultés)._

Je sais. Je suis surpris moi même de savoir ça.

Non. NON ! Je sais! Je me suis décidé, et je sais ce que je vais faire ce soir.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**CharliePOV**

C'est ça. Ce soir est le soir où je vais dire à Bella ce que je ressens. Et lui demander d'être avec moi. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment bien, mais je ne pense pas à elle comme ma fille. C'est juste une fille, et je suis juste un garçon, enfin, un homme. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et je sais qu'on 'trainait ensemble' avant, mais c'était plus comme des amis, et je veux plus qu'une simple amitié avec elle.

Pensez vous qu'elle me dira oui?

Mon dieu, j'espère que oui.

Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous, mais dernièrement, elle est si formidable, et...puis je vous dire un secret?

Quelques fois je la regarde dormir.

Pas d'une façon qui donne la chair de poule comme 'rester au dessus de son lit, en respirant fort', c'est juste qu'elle a l'air si pure et magnifique...

et la règle n°43 sur internet, plus une chose est pure et magnifique, plus il est satisfaisant de la corrompre. Et mon dieu, Bella est magnifique.

Alors ça y est. Je vais lui dire.

+*+*+*+*+*

**JasperPOV**

Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Je dois faire face à ça. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de mon... existence sans dire à Alice ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle doit comprendre. Elle VA comprendre.

… j'espère.

De toutes les façons, je dois le lui dire. Docteur Phil dit que la clé de toutes bonnes relations est l'honnêteté Alors je vais lui parler. Ce soir.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Anthony va être en colère après moi. Comment... comment vais je lui faire pour lui faire face? Je commence la session et je l'interrompt encore à mi chemin! Il doit vraiment être en colère après moi. Je ne fais rien pour qu'il puisse avoir confiance en moi, et il ne va jamais me dire qui il est.

D'ailleurs en parlant du fait qu'il me dise son identité, quelque chose m'a frappé tout à l'heure. Est ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir?

Je veux dire, imaginons que c'est Emmett, il est terrifiant ! Je veux dire, à en juger par nos conversations, Anthony a un cœur en or, une âme poétique, ce qui ne ressemble pas trop à Emmett. Mais si, et si c'est lui, il y a le fait que je le trouve terrifiant. L'embrasser me donnerai surement un anévrisme, et que faire de Rosalie? J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle me tranchera la gorge si je lui pique son mec.

Puis c'est quoi cette blague? Il n'y a pas une chance que je puisse voler un homme à Rosalie, et encore plus un si bon morceau (oui je parle d'homme comme de la viande) tel qu'Emmett Cullen.

Alors ça laisse Edward.

Le lunatique, qui broie du noir et solitaire. Oh joie. Je sens que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de patience pour lui, je veux dire, c'est peut être que moi. Mais il me semble un peu râleur. À se plaindre constamment qu'il est si seul, et à être si émo... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le gérer. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne, et s'il n'était pas comme ça?

Je veux dire. Ce que je sais c'est qu'Edward est solitaire, réfléchi et évidemment poétique, ce qui le fait ressembler à Anthony. Et est ce que j'ai mentionné qu'il est magnifique?

Bien sur qu'il est magnifique. Tous les Cullen sont séduisants.

Oui, tous les Cullen sont magnifiques. C'est quoi le problème? Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur eux qu'Anthony ne veut pas que je sache?

Manifestement c'est quelque chose d'important. Ils ont tous les yeux couleur topaze, la peau pale et sont incroyablement beaux. Ils aiment la nature, parce qu'ils vont camper souvent. Ils sont vraiment proches, et ne vont pas vers les autres.

J'ai besoin de savoir.

Je ne vois qu'une solution. Je vais dire à Anthony que s'il ne me le dit pas, et bien j'arrêterai de lui parler. Ce soir.

+*+*+*+*+*

_**Que dire à part :**_

_**Edward est dingue !**_

_**Charlie fait peur ! Mais vraiment peur !**_

_**Jasper t'es dans la mouise !**_

_**Bella, Bella, Bella...**_

_**le prochain chapitre promet d'être riche en révélations fracassantes !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre de si tu peux me voir maintenant n'est pas encore prêt, alors vous l'aurez dans l'aprem je pense...**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 19.**

**BPOV**

Aucun des Cullen n'est en cours aujourd'hui, ils ne sont jamais là lorsqu'il fait ensoleillé dehors.

Je ne fais attention à aucun de mes cours. Je suis comme un robot, je vais juste où je dois aller.

Je dois savoir, il n'y a aucun intérêt à avoir une relation avec Anthony si tout n'est basé que sur du mensonge.

Je vais dans mon camion et rentre à la maison. J'ai pratiquement survolé les escaliers.

Je me connecte et attends. Il finira par venir à un moment ou à un autre.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**JPOV**

Je m'assois impatient sur le lit, dans notre chambre. Ma magnifique femme entre.

« JASPER ! Comment as tu pu???!! »... Oh Merde.

« Alice, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû laisser ça aller si loin, je veux dire de chat- ».

« Je me fous de ça, la masturbation est complètement normale. _Mais comment peux tu faire ça à Bella, à Edward?_ ».

« Je.. Attends..Quoi? ».

« Tu m'as bien entendu. ». Alice me regarde comme si elle était prête à péter un câble.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. ».

« Je veux dire que Edward va parler à Bella _ce soir_, et si elle lui dit ce qu'il s'est passé _hier soir_. ».

« Merde.... est ce que tu aurait le numéro de Bella par chance? ».

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire. ».

C'est trop compliqué. « Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire? ».

« Tu ne fais rien. ». Les yeux d'Alice roulent. « Edward est là, il va régler ça avec toi plus tard, tu ferais mieux d'espérer que tout ce passe bien plus tard, ou demain j'irai répandre tes cendres. ».

Mon petit lutin.....

+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

J'attends longtemps, et c'est alors que j'entends le bruit ennuyeux qui signale qu'un ami s'est connecté.

_Salut. Je suis désolée pour hier soir._

__Quoi? Je viens juste de rentrer du camping.... je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

Quoi? Oh puis merde, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que ça.

_Peu importe Anthony. À ce niveau, ça devient stressant pour moi d'essayer de deviner non seulement qui mais aussi ce que tu es._

__Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire?_

_Argh. OK je crache le morceau. Dis moi qui et encore une fois, ce que toi et ta famille, vous êtes, sinon je ne te parlerai plus. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça._

__Donnes moi cinq minutes, j'arrive._

_OK._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Attendez …. Quoi?

+*+*+*+*+*+

**EPOV**

Je n'ai pas besoin de cinq minutes. Je suis dehors, sous la fenêtre de Bella en une minute. Je vais lui dire, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pense, je ne peux pas lui en dire trop, trop rapidement. Ça prend une minute, mais ses seules pensées sont de l'anticipation. Je prends une grande respiration, totalement inutile, et grime dans l'arbre près de sa fenêtre, comme je l'ai fait quelques fois la nuit.

Cette fois, je reste hors de sa vue. Bella commence à angoisser, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, à attendre et se questionner. Je bouge ma main pour sauter dans sa chambre, mais je me retiens. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Elle m'a entendu. Elle murmure « Anthony? ». Sa voix est à peine audible.

« Non, pas Anthony, Edward. ». Je lui dit ça tout en ouvrant la fenêtre.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**CPOV**

En rentrant après le boulot, je m'arrête chez le fleuriste, et je prends un bouquet de roses blanches fraiches. Je le pose près de moi sur le siège passager. Bella a besoin de connaître mon amour pour elle ce soir. Et personne ne m'arrêtera. Je me gare dans l'allée, prends une grande respiration et ouvre la porte. J'appelle du bas de l'escalier.

« Bella? ».

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Bella balbutie « E..Edward? ». j'essaie d'entrer dans son esprit, pour voir ce qu'elle pense de moi à ce moment, avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois que j'essaie, tout ce que je vois ou que j'entends ce sont les ténèbres. C'est complètement vide. Pas de pensées, d'images ou de propos incohérents. J'ai l'impression que je n'entendrais plus jamais les pensées de Bella, ne saurais jamais réellement ce qu'elle pense.

Je reste là, laissant les yeux de Bella vagabonder, probablement que ses pensées font de même, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, mais je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle attendait, si elle a des attentes, espoirs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Edward? ». Elle recommence à parler, sa voix tremble légèrement moins.

« Oui Bella? ».

« Qu'est ce que tu es? Et ta famille? ».

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux te dire Bella. ».

« Pourquoi pas? ».

« Hé bien, une des raisons serait que ça me ferait... tuer. L'autre étant que je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu prends le fait que je sois Anthony. Et je sais qu'en tant qu'Anthony je peux avoir confiance en toi, mais je ne sais pas si je le peux en tant qu'Edward. Pas encore. ».

Elle avale sa salive. « Tu peux me faire confiance. Est ce que quelque chose risque de t'arriver si je le découvre? ».

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça dépends de comment le reste de la nuit se déroule et de ce que les volturis feront, je suppose. ».

« Qu'est ce qu'un volturi? ».

« Je te parlerai d'eux une autre fois. Réfléchis Bella, quel est mon pseudo? ».

« cybervamp, mais qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec … attends... tu es un... vamp... »

La voix de Charlie retentit dans l'escalier « Bella? ».

« Je reviens plus tard. ».

« Promis? ».

« Promis. ». Je saute hors de sa chambre et vais directement dans l'arbre, d'où je ne peux être vu. Bella s'est déjà retournée, et commence à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre son père.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Edward... Edward est Anthony. J'ai à peine le temps de digérer ce fait, encore moins celui qu'il soit un vampire, fait que je n'ai pas encore vraiment confirmé. Il passe par ma fenêtre, me promettant de revenir plus tard. Je vais retrouver Charlie, qui est toujours dans son uniforme de police, et qui tient un bouquet de roses blanches. Il le tient pour que je le prenne.

Charlie me murmure. « Elles sont presque aussi magnifiques que toi. ». Je laisse échapper un frisson involontaire. Ça devient vraiment flippant. Mais pourquoi je ressens le fait que ce n'est pas très paternel de sa part?

« Bella... j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. ».

« Quoi Charlie? ».

« Je suis amoureux de toi. ». Mes yeux s'élargissent, et je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Mon père NE VIENT PAS DE ME DIRE CA....

« Je...J'ai..hum... besoin d'une minute. Je reviens tout de suite. ».

Je cours dans les escaliers et retourne dans ma chambre, déterminer à reprendre la respiration que Charlie vient juste de me couper.

Je me tourne après avoir fermer la porte pour trouver Edward en train de me regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**EPOV**

_Je me demande comment Bella va réagir..._

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont peut parler Charlie avec ces pensées. Je n'ai pas fait attention lorsqu'il rentrait, je suis trop préoccupé.

J'entends Charlie dire 'Elles sont presque aussi magnifiques que toi.'. Je suppose qu'il tient des fleurs quelconques, mais quelles qu'elles soient, elles seront pales en comparaison de Bella. Mais tout de même, le fait que Charlie donne des fleurs à Bella, la complimente, et se demande quelles seront ses réactions ne sont surement pas une façon dont un père devrait agir envers sa fille.

Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison?

J'entends les mots dans la tête de Charlie quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche. « Je suis amoureux de toi. ».

Je veux courir dans cette maison et lui arracher la tête, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella risquerait d'être effrayée.

Elle répond et court dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle monte dans sa chambre, elle ferme la porte. Et lorsqu'elle se tourne, je la fixe avec un visage oscillant entre le dégout et le choc.

« Edward... tu es là... est ce que tu as entendu ça? ».

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. ».

« Que veux tu dire? ».

« Si je te le dis, me promets tu de ne pas poser de question maintenant mais plus tard? ». J'ai envie d'aller arracher la tête de Charlie, ses pensées deviennent de plus en plus explicites. De se demander quelle tenue Bella va porter à comment il va la retirer. Bella acquiesce.

« Je peux lire dans les esprits. ». Je vois ses yeux écarquillés. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je ne peux lire le tien. ». Je préfère laisser de coté le 'enfin plus maintenant' de la fin de ma phrase. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors ne me demande pas. ».

« Oh.. OK. » Elle a l'air de le prendre assez bien. « Hum... tu peux m'aider avec le truc de Charlie. ».

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Charlie me dit qu'il m'aime. Edward est Anthony. Edward est télépathe. Et il est un vampire. Putain qu'est ce qui peut arriver d'autre aujourd'hui?

Quelque soit les suppositions que je me faisais sur Edward, elles se sont envolées par la fenêtre lorsqu'il y est passé, par cette fenêtre et à commencé à parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai cru instantanément. Il était, il est le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et maintenant j'ai besoin de son aide.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse au sujet de Charlie. ».

« Ton père travaille à l'hôpital. On peut faire en sorte que Charlie aille en psychiatrie ou un truc du genre? Il commence à me faire flipper. ». OK .. ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il me fait flipper.

« Je l'appelle. ».

Je m'assois avec mes genoux près de ma poitrine et ma tête sur les genoux, pendant qu'Edward passe son appel. Je le regarde bouger, sa tête, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses bras, son torse, chaque partie de son corps semble soudainement mieux que la précédente, même mieux que Jasper. Edward me surprend en train de le mater, me lance un petit sourire en coin et dit au revoir à son papa.

« Ils envoient une ambulance, mais les sirènes ne seront pas en marche, ainsi Charlie ne le saura pas. Est ce que tu penses que tu peux prétendre aller dans son sens quelques minutes? ».

« Je suppose, peux tu me passer la robe rouge qui est dans le placard et te tourner? ».

Il s'exécute. Je me déshabille, me sentant soudainement 'timide', et mets la robe trop petite.

« De quoi j'ai l'air? ».

Edward se tourne, ses yeux s'élargissant un peu, et il regarde mon corps de haut en bas. Je rougis, génial, je pensais avoir perdu cette habitude.

« Magnifique ». Il murmure « Descends avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. S'il te plait. ». J'attrape une paire de talons mi haut, et sors de la pièce, mais seulement après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Edward.

Je me sens étrangement attirée, bien plus que je pensais, à Edward.

Charlie m'attend en bas des marches, sa bouche bavant un peu.

Ces prochaines minutes vont être les plus longues de mon existence.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_**Brr Charlie...**_

_**comment peut on dire qu'une fille qui chatte sur des sites 'porno' est pure et innocente? Ou alors c'est que je ne pense pas comme tout le monde...**_

**_je n'ai toujours pas finis le chap de l'autre FF, je galère un peu..._**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 20.**

**BPOV**

_Je suis dans ma chambre._

_Edward Anthony Cullen se tient devant moi. Je le regarde de haut en bas. De ses magnifiques traits de visage, jusqu'au bas de son incroyable corps. Mon corps picote avec excitation à l'approche de ce que je sais qui risque de se passer._

_Il fait un pas vers moi, et je retient mon souffle. Je fais un pas vers lui. Nos corps sont presque en contact l'un avec l'autre._

_Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et il se penche vers moi, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement. Je gémis légèrement et le colle contre moi plus fortement._

_Les mains courent dans ses cheveux bronze incroyables et nous nous séparons. On se regarde dans les yeux, mes yeux bruns terreux rencontrant ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Une musique s'élève en bruit de fond, une sorte de berceuse._

_Je soupire, heureuse, ce moment pourrait il être plus parfait?_

« Bella. ».

La voix de Charlie -_je refuse de parler de cet homme comme mon père désormais_- me sort de mon fantasme.

OK, c'était un rêve éveillé. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, seule, avec mon incroyable... petit ami? Ami? Amoureux? Partenaire e sexe virtuel? Peut importe.

Où je suis. Dans la cuisine. Avec mon père. Qui vient juste de me déclarer son amour pour moi.

Ouais. Malsain. Vous m'en direz tant.

Mes yeux sont fermés, tant j'essaie de m'échapper de ce cauchemar, avant que celui que j'appelais mon père prononce mon prénom.

Il est assis à table, moi de l'autre coté, et il me tient la main dans une étreinte mortelle, fixant intensément mon visage. À ce moment, je suis bien plus que mal à l'aise.

Il me répète « Bella. Dis quelque chose. Nous sommes assis en silence depuis au moins quatre minutes. ». quatre minutes. C'est bien. Les messieurs en blancs avec les chemises qui s'attachent dans le dos ne devraient pas tarder. Je dois juste tenir. Je prends une grande grande respiration.

« Oui... papa. ». Je me force à dire ce mot entre mes dents serrées et ma gorge sèche. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. ».

Il sourit brusquement « Tu pensais à nous n'est ce pas? C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit dernièrement. Nous allons être si parfait ensemble, tu ne penses pas? ».

« Hum.. Ouais. À ce propos. Papa, tu sais que je suis ta fille n'est ce pas? Comme des personnes du même sang tu vois? Comme quelque chose de mal vu à notre époque et à nos ages? ».

« Bien sur que je le sais chérie. Et je sais que nous aurons à gérer des personnes étroites d'esprit, mais l'amour nous rendra plus fort, Isabella. ».

Il est incroyable. Absolument incroyable. Je continue de le questionner « Et tu ne vois honnêtement pas ce qui est mal dans tout ça? ». J'essaie vraiment de garder une voix posée.

Charlie se lève, et marche dans ma direction ainsi il se tient près de mon épaule. Il y pose sa main et se baisse pour me parler à l'oreille. Il s'arrête une minute avant de chuchoter. « J'aime aussi le tabou que cela créer, n'est ce pas mon amour? ».

Je frissonne, et j'entends un crash.

Tout devient subitement noir.

+*+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

je suis assis dans sa chambre, à patienter. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Malgré le fait que ça me tue.

Vous voyez, ce que je veux faire en réalité c'est de descendre les escaliers, et retirer Bella des griffes de ce …. pédophile incestueux et lui trancher sa PUTAIN de gorge !

Désolé, j'essaie avec difficulté de ne pas trop m'emporter. Ça réduit considérablement ma volonté. Carlisle me détesterait éternellement si je tue un humain, même s'il est aussi détestable que ça. Putain, je me détesterais aussi pour ça, plus tard. Mais là, putain c'est vraiment tentant.

J'entends le bâtard dire son magnifique prénom. Ça me fait de la peine d'entendre un si joli mot prononcé par des lèvres si révoltantes. Lèvres que je me ferais une joie de retirer de son corps s'il me donne une raison de le faire.

J'essaie, de tout mon être, de ne pas capter ses pensées, elles me dégoutent bien au delà de ces mots. Les choses qu'il ferait à Bella, celles qu'il ferait à de plus jeunes filles.... ce putain de malade doit être stoppé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas capter ses pensées perverses avant, je suppose que c'est parce que j'étais trop occupé à écouter les rêves de mon ange la nuit, plutôt que d'écouter les sons provenant de l'autre chambre. Qu'il remercie Carlisle pour cela. Je lui aurais arraché sa PUTAIN de tête.

Désolé, je me calme. C'est vrai.

En parlant d'arracher sa tête, ça me semble une bonne idée lorsque j'entends cet... homme -_en l'absence d'un meilleur mot_- se lever et se diriger vers mon ange.

Il n'a pas intérêt à la toucher. Je le pense. Je jure devant dieu, que s'il pose ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur cette fille, je descends et je le tue de manière brutale. Et j'emmerde les conséquences.

Et là.. il pose sa main sur son épaule...

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

Je me réveille, toute groggy dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et regarde mon plafond. Un oiseau gazouille dehors.

_Génial, encore un jour où je vais me trainer. J'espère qu'Anthony sera connecté aujourd'hui._

Et là je commence à me souvenir. Anthony est Edward.

Edward est un vampire.

Mon père est amoureux de moi.

Ma vie est sans dessus, dessous.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que je me suis évanouie.

Je m'assoie brutalement sur mon lit. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce PUTAIN de Forks?

Je regarde frénétiquement dans ma chambre, mes yeux s'arrêtant sur la chaise vide devant mon ordinateur. Seulement cette fois, elle n'est pas vide.

Edward Cullen y est assis, sa tête dans ses mains. Il me regarde au bout d'une seconde.

« Bella, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. ».

+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Plus que deux chapitres !**

**d'ailleurs je viens de réaliser que vous n'aurez la fin de demain midi... ahaha trop dur... ^^'**

**À bientôt.**

**:3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 21.**

**BPOV**

« Désolée, mais pourquoi est tu désolé? ».

J'essaie de me rappeler les évènements de la nuit dernière mais sans beaucoup de succès. Je me rappelle vaguement ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'évanouisse. La main de Charlie sur mon épaule, et un grand bruit.

« Charlie.... ». Je commence..

Edward finit « ...est à l'hôpital. Et tu es couverte de bleus, Carlisle dit que tu vas bien, que tu serais mieux ici qu'à l'hôpital. ». Je me regarde. Il y a quelques bleus sur mes jambes, et un ou deux sur chacun de mes bras. Lorsque je retourne mon regard sur Edward, il a l'air assez dégouté. Envers moi?

« Edward, sept bleus ne comptent pas comme 'couverte de bleus'. J'ai déjà eu bien pire rien qu'en tombant dans les escaliers. ».

Il laisse échapper un petit sourire et me regarde confus. Je lui demande.

« Quoi? ».

« Ne pas savoir ce que tu penses est assez perturbant... je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avant. ».

Je lève un sourcil et il baisse son regard.

Je déglutit « Tu pouvais lire mes pensées.... avant? Quand est ce que ça s'est arrêté? ».

« La nuit dernière. ».

La chaleur me monte aux joues, et je cache mon visage.... il sait donc tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur Jasper, et même Emmett à certaines occasions.... ohhhh merde.

« Bella, c'est OK. Regardes ce que je fais sur internet. ».

Ça ne m'empêche pas de rougir. Ce qu'il fait, je le fais aussi.

Je trouve le courage de parler « Alors... vampire? ».

« Vampire. ».

Je marmonne « Ça explique le fétichisme.... alors... qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec Charlie? ».

« Ça dépend, est ce que tu comptes le revoir? Parce qu'il y a deux options. Soit A, tu viens vivre avec ma famille et moi, ce qui serait problématique, ou B, on se sauve. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par on se sauve? ».

« Je veux dire, on monte dans un avion et on va quelque part où tu pourras échapper aux griffes de Charlie. ».

« Juste toi et moi? ».

« Oui. ».

« Où est ce qu'on va? ».

Il lève un sourcil « Pourquoi? ».

« Je dois savoir ce que je dois emporter. ».

+*+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Je suis assis sur la chaise près du lit de Bella, devant son ordinateur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est assise là. Je pose ma tête dans mes mains, pensant aux choses affreuses qui se sont produites hier soir. J'aurais dû me contrôler mieux que ça. Charlie n'aurait pas été blessé, même si il mérite bien plus que ce qu'il a reçu.

Après tout, juste au moment où je lui suis rentré dedans, Bella s'est effondrée par terre et j'étais plus inquiet pour elle que de faire autre chose à Charlie. Alors maintenant je suis là, assis sur une chaise, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Elle bouge et je sens son regard sur moi. Je relève la tète. « Bella, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. ».

Je lui dit vite fait ce qu'il se passe. On en revient au coté vampire de ma situation.

« Vampire. ».

« Ça explique le fétichisme.... ». Ma douce Bella finit sa phrase en marmonnant. Mais j'entends.« alors... qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec Charlie? ».

Je lui donne les deux seules options auxquelles je peux penser. Je suppose qu'elle choisira aucune des deux. Et elle repartira avec sa mère à Phœnix, ou où qu'elle soit en ce moment. Mais elle me surprend lorsqu'elle me demande ce qu'elle doit prendre avec elle. Je n'y ai pas pensé plus que ça.

« Prends des vêtements confortables. Je dois repasser par chez moi et dire à ma famille ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. ».

« OK, combien de temps seras tu parti? ».

« Environ une heure, ça te suffit? ».

« Oui. ».

« Au revoir mon amour, je te revois bientôt. ».

Elle sourit encore lorsque je passe par la fenêtre et commence à courir vers chez moi.

Comment peut elle me faire autant confiance alors que je ne suis qu'un monstre?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

J'ai une heure. Une heure pour prendre une douche, me changer, et faire un sac puis je pars avec Edward.

Je ne sais pas où on va, mais plus je serai loin de Charlie, mieux ça sera.

Je finis de faire mon sac lorsque Edward entre dans ma chambre. Par la porte cette fois.

« Est ce que tu es prête Bella? ».

« Ouais. Où est ce qu'on va? ».

« Je pensais à New York. C'est pas très ensoleillé alors.... je t'expliquerai lorsque nous serons dans l'avion. ».

« Tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer Edward. ».

Il sourit.

« Et je te dirais tout, une fois qu'on sera dans l'avion. ».

« Je retiens ce que tu viens de dire. ».

« Allons y. ».

Il attrape mes sacs, et nous sortons de la maison pour rejoindre la jeep qui attend dehors. Emmett est à l'intérieur. Il me dit.

« Salut Izzy. ».

Je rougis directement.

« Salut Emmett. Pourquoi est ce que tu nous conduis? ».

« Parce que ce petit malade d'Eddie refuse de laisser sa précieuse petite volvo à l'aéroport. Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il lui a donné un prénom? ». Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent. J'aime déjà beaucoup Emmett. Il est comme le grand frère qu'on rêve toujours d'avoir, mais qu'on a jamais.

Edward m'attache, puis Emmett conduit comme un maniaque, jusque l'aéroport. Edward me tends sa main et je l'attrape. Bronchant un peu en remarquant sa peau glacée., mais je la tient comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Au revoir Emmett. ».

Edward lui dit « Ouais, merci pour tout Emmett. ». Emmett hoche la tête, sourit de toutes ses fossettes et repart. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais je n'en ai pas envie non plus.

+*+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Je passe tout le vol à expliquer à Bella le fait que je sois un vampire, comment ma peau réagit au soleil, pourquoi je peux lire les esprits, le fait que je sois 'végétarien' et enfin ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlie.

Au moment où je finis mes explications, les cinq heures et demi de vol sont finies. Bella semble assimiler toutes ces informations et apparemment sans s'en soucier. Elle pose quelques questions, mais n'est en aucun cas dégoutée. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, nous allons chercher nos bagages et attrapons un taxi dehors.

On roule depuis quelques minutes et je n'arrive pas à regarder autre chose que Bella. C'est là que je l'ai entendu. Le bruit du choc provoqué par un camion qui rentre dans notre taxi. Je couvre Bella, mais ce n'est pas assez...

+*+*+*+*+*

_**pom pom pom pom....**_

_**prochain chapitre … dernier chapitre !**_

**_Suspense …. alors fin heureuse ou pas_?**

_**Je sais que certain(e)s ont déjà lu les derniers chapitres alors pitié ne gachez pas le plaisir des autres en dévoilant la fin dans vos reviews !!**_

**_je n'ai toujours pas de pc, alors je squatte à gauche à droite pour continuer... donc je suis désolée en ce moment je ne réponds pas à chacune des reviews que je reçois..._**

**_promis je me rattraperai dès que possible ^^'_**

**_À bientôt !_**

**:3**


	22. Chapter 22

_**« Hey, Wanna Cyber? » 'Hé, on se capte ?'**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Hey, wanna cyber? , à Xo-ILoveEdward-oX et Lucytheslut **_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

_**Lien original .net/s/4624925/1/Hey_Wanna_Cyber**_

_**Nota : Tous les pseudos ne sont pas traduits directement (la traduction est mise entre parenthèses)**_

_**+*+*+***_

**Chapitre 22.**

**BPOV**

Douleur. Agonisante douleur. C'est tout ce que je ressens. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Je me réveille, Edward me fixe, encore une fois il semble être à l'agonie. Mais il me semble différent. Encore plus beau, si c'est vraiment possible.

Ses yeux quittent les miens et se dirigent vers mes poignets. Je regarde.

Des morsures.

Bien sur, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je devine même ce qu'il s'est passé. Et après en avoir discuté avec Edward, je remarque que j'ai raison. Nous avons eu un accident avec un autre véhicule, et j'étais sur le point de mourir. Edward a fait la première chose, et la seule chose à faire. Il m'a sauvée. Et pour vous dire la vérité, j'en suis enchantée.

Depuis le moment où Edward m'a expliqué comment devenir vampire, je le voulais. Je sais que j'aime Edward, et malgré que notre relation soit courte et ce qu'elle a été, je sais que j'en veux bien plus.

Edward, d'un autre coté, est dégouté.

Il passe les trois premiers jours, dans notre nouvel appartement à Manhattan, enfermé dans la chambre d'ami, à broyer du noir. J'essaie de lui dire que je suis contente de ma nouvelle vie, de mes nouveaux sens – _ce kaléidoscope de couleurs est trippant_- et de mes nouvelles capacités.

Au cas où vous vous posez la question, ces 'nouvelles capacités' sont ce qui m'a permis d'amadouer Edward à sortir de sa chambre le troisième jour.

Oh! et je ne suis plus vierge. Mais je me doute que vous l'aviez deviné. D'ailleurs, je me dis que vous devriez savoir qu'Edward a une ENORME.... ouais laissons tomber.

Quand même, je dois admettre, qu'il est aussi bon que ce que son jeu de rôle suggérait.

+*+*+*

_Flashback_

_Ça fait trois jours qu'Edward n'a pas quitté la chambre d'amis. Trois. Putain. De. Jours. _

_Il m'a changé en vampire, et alors quoi? Est ce qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je suis parfaitement OK avec ça? Mais non il a besoin de bouder. Est ce qu'il se sent mal de m'avoir changée ou est ce que c'est plus que ca? Genre comme si en fait il ne m'aime pas._

_Je ne veux pas y penser. Je fais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. J'appelle chez les Cullen pour parler à Alice. Elle répond au téléphone « Salut Bella. ». J'ai oublié qu'elle peut voir le futur._

_« Salut Alice, est ce que tu peux m'aider? »._

_« Regarde sous ton lit, et … ne sois pas embarrassée. »._

_« OK... merci Alice. »._

_« Sans problème, je ferais tout pour mon frère, et ma nouvelle sœur. À plus. »._

_Si j'étais encore humaine, je serais rouge pivoine._

_« Salut »._

_Je repose le téléphone et vais dans la chambre. Edward a surement entendu toute notre conversation, mais il ne peut lire nos esprits, ou savoir ce qu'il y a sous le lit. En plus, il est trop occupé à bouder._

_Je me baisse e trouve un sac Victoria Secret sous le lit. Je déglutis, prends une grande respiration -_qui sert à que dalle_- et mets la main dedans. J'en retire un soutien gorge blanc avec les bords en dentelle noire et une culotte assortie. Je me déshabille, et me mets les petits bouts de vêtement. Je farfouille dans la penderie pour une des chemises d'Edward._

_Une fois en tenue, et prête à obtenir ce que je veux, je me dirige vers l'autre chambre. Je tape. Pas de réponse. « Edward, ça devient scandaleux. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je vais l'arracher de ses gonds et te sortir de là moi même. »._

_« Isabella, je ne sortirais pas de cette pié... » Il ouvre la porte et sa mâchoire tombe par terre. Je lui fais un petit sourire bien narquois et je recule. Je pointe le doigt vers lui. Il me suis sans poser de question dans notre chambre déjà chamboulée._

_Je ferme la porte et le pousse contre le lit. Doucement, je rampe sur lui, chevauchant sa taille et attaquant sa bouche avec la mienne. Il répond avec un désir évident alors que nos langues engagent leur propre combat. Je baisse mes mains jusqu'au niveau de son jeans, et grâce à mes capacités de vampire, l'ouvre en moins d'une seconde._

_« Bella... »._

_Je recouvre sa bouche avec la mienne, et avec un petit grognement, il nous inverse. Je commence à lui retirer son jeans avec mes mains, puis avec mes pieds. Une fois que j'ai réussi, il commence à travailler rapidement sur ma, enfin, sur sa chemise, défaisant les boutons, et m'embrassant le corps en même temps. Je défais mon soutien gorge pendant que ses mains s'occupent de ma culotte. Il l'a retire d'un simple geste et j'en fais de même avec son boxer immédiatement. Vu que je lui ai arraché sa chemise en entrant dans la chambre, je fais courir mes mains sur ses abdos._

_Il porte sa tête entre mes cuisses, et sa langue pointe en mon centre. Il glisse sa langue, entrant et sortant à une lenteur agonisante, me torturant un peu plus à chaque passage. Je suis sur le point de jouir, et il le sait, car il retire sa langue et revient sur moi. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement et sa bouche recouvre la mienne. Je porte mes mains à son cou pour réduire encore plus l'espace entre nous. Et il me pénètre, effaçant la dernière preuve de ma virginité. Il me murmure « Tu es si étroite. ». et me laisse un peu de temps pour m'habituer à sa taille, impressionnante._

_Rapidement, il commence son va et vient, doucement au départ puis de plus en plus vite. Je jouis quasiment en un instant. Il garde son rythme, ses mains caressant mes seins et, je l'enlace avec mes jambes, essayant de joindre encore plus nos corps. Je jouis encore, et mes jambes me lâchent. Il jouit peu de temps après, et je ressens le poids de son corps contre le mien. Il nous fait rouler sur le coté, pour que je sois sur lui, et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras m'entourent et il me murmure._

_« Je suis désolé. »._

_« Edward, il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si tu oses t'enfermer dans cette pièce à nouveau... »._

_« Je ne le ferais pas. »._

_« Bien. »._

_fin de flashback_

+*+*+*+*

OK, je sais que vous ne voulez pas connaître la vie sexuelle d'Edward, alors changeons de sujet. La dernière fois que j'en ai eu des nouvelles, Charlie voit un psy, recommandé par Carlisle, pour gérer et régler ses 'problèmes'. Je lui souhaite vraiment beaucoup de chance avec ça, au moins en dehors des moments où je lui souhaite une mort lente et douloureuse.

Edward et moi profitons de notre vie ensemble, et je suis triste de devoir bientôt quitter New York. Car c'est sympa et lugubre en hiver, mais le soleil revient bientôt alors nous devons partir. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr de notre prochaines destination. Peut être l'Alaska. Apparemment, il y aurait une autre famille de 'veggie' vivant là bas, et je suis pressée de les rencontrer.

Alors, je suppose que nous y sommes. Edward et moi allons vivre nos vies ensemble -_mon dieu que c'est banal_- et je ne vais pas dire que nous avons une relation parfaire ou un truc du genre. Mais je peux vous dire ceci. La prochaine fois que l'on me demandera de chatter, ma réponse sera non.

Rien de ce qui se passe en ligne peut être comparé à ma vie de dingue.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**alors normalement le flashback était un oneshot, mais je me suis dit que ça servait à rien de le mettre à part et donc je l'ai directement intégré au final.**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore si j'en entame une autre ou si j'attends de finir celle de notre ami imaginaire qui touche elle aussi à sa fin. (oui je sais il manque les virgules mais j'ai tendance à parler sans respirer une seule fois ^^ )**_

_**je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic ! **_

_**En espérant vous retrouver sur la prochaine...**_

_**Bye bye ^^**_

_**Selina xoxo**_

_**:3**_


End file.
